Baekkie Puppy
by ShinersBaek
Summary: [CHAP 5 IS UP!] Seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol menemukan seekor anak anjing yang sangat imut yang bernama Baekkie. Ia merawat Baekkie dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Hingga suatu hari Ia mengetahui jika Baekkie bisa berubah menjadi manusia di malam hari dan itu membuatnya tak tidur disetiap malam. Dan akhirnya muncul perasaan asing diantara keduanya. CHANBAEK/HUNHAN YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**- Baekkie Puppy -**

Title : Baekkie Puppy

Author : Achan (ShinersBaek)

Cast : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Luhan

Sehun

Rated : T

Genre : temukan sendiri ._.

Warning : Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, typo betebaran dimana-mana.. Mianhae~

Achan Present

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Author Pov

"Ah tidak ! Aku bisa terlambat !"seru seorang namja tinggi nan tampan yang tengah berlari sambil memakan roti daging ditangannya. Tas ranselnya ia pasangkan asal dipunggungnya. Tali sepatunya ia ikat tak beraturan. Seragam sekolahnya terlihat berantakan. Dan rambut hitamnya juga berantakan. Itu menandakan bahwa ia sedang terlambat menuju sekolahnya. Tersemat name tag di blazzer hitam sekolahnya –Park Chanyeol-. Nama namja itu Park Chanyeol. Ia melirik arlojinya. Pukul 8.15 pagi dan itu artinya ia sudah terlambat 15 menit. Ia terus berlari dan kini ia berlari melewati sebuah taman kecil.

_Guk~ Guk~_

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya kesamping –kearah taman itu-. Matanya menatap seekor anak anjing yang ada ditaman kecil itu. Anak anjing itu terlihat menyedihkan dan kotor. Ingin ia mengabaikan anak anjing itu, tapi .. Chanyeol masih punya hati. Tak peduli ia terlambat atau tidak, ia harus menolong anak anjing itu. Ia sedikit heran dengan beberapa orang-orang disekitar daerah ini. Tak ada satupun orang yang berniat menolong anak anjing itu.

Karena Chanyeol adalah pencinta binatang, segera ia menghampiri anak anjing itu.

_Guk~ Guk~_

Chanyeol merendahkan tinggi badannya agar sejajar dengan anak anjing itu. Anak anjing itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. Mata anak anjing itu .. membuat Chanyeol serasa nge-fly dan merasa kedamaian menyelimuti perasaannya. Chanyeol mengangkat anak anjing dengan tangan kiri sambil tersenyum. Anak anjing itu berbulu putih, namun tak bersih. Itu dikarenakan bulu putihnya kotor terkena tanah dan ada darah.

Tunggu..

Darah..?

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya menyadari akan hal itu. Matanya yang cukup bulat ia telusuri tubuh anak anjing itu guna mencari luka. Tak butuh waktu lama, penglihatannya tertuju pada sebuah luka dilengan anak anjing itu.

"Omo, kau terluka !"

_Guk~ Guk~_

Chanyeol tak bawa obat-obatan karena memang seharusnya ia tak membawanya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Toh, di sekolah bukankah ada ruang kesehatan? Jadi untuk apa ia membawa obat-obatan? Sudahlah, ini bukan hal yang penting. Kita kembali ke Chanyeol dan anak anjing itu.

Ditatapnya setengah roti yang ada di tangan kanannya lalu menatap anak anjing itu secara bergantian.

"Mungkin kau kelaparan, anjing kecil. Roti ini mungkin cukup membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Maaf, aku belum bisa mengobatimu"kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala anak anjing yang sedang memakan roti pemberian Chanyeol dengan lahap.

Tak butuh waktu lama, setengah roti itu habis dimakan oleh anak anjing itu. cahnyeol kembali tersenyum dan ekor matanya menangkap sebuah kalung berwarna ungu anggur yang bertuliskan 'Baekkie' di leher anak anjing tadi.

"Jadi namamu Baekkie?"

_Guk~ Guk~_

"Nama yang lucu untuk anak anjing menggemaskan sepertimu !"puji Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan kemudian ia melirik arlojinya.

"Omo ! sudah pukul 8.22 ! Aku terlambat !"seru Chnayeol sambil berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

_Guk~ Guk~_

Hanya baru beberapa langkah saja, anak anjing yang bernama Baekkie itu menghadang jalannya. Chanyeol mendengus lalu berjalan ke kiri. Namun Baekkie mengikutinya kearah kiri. Chanyeol mendengus lagi lalu berjalan kearah kanan. Tapi, Baekkie tetap menghadangnya. Ia mendengus kesal samil melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Ck, kau menghalangi jalanku Baekkie kecil. Menyingkirlah !"

_Guk~ Guk~_

Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan ke kiri. Namun Baekkie kembali mengikutinya kearah kiri. Chanyeol mendengus lagi lalu berjalan kearah kanan. Tapi, Baekkie tetap menghadangnya kembali seolah melarang Chanyeol pergi.

"Ck. Jadi kau mau apa?"

_Guk~ Guk~_

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membawamu ke sekolahku"ujar Chanyeol. Mungkin kalian akan berpikiran bahwa Chanyeol mengerti apa yang diucapkan anak anjing itu, namun sebenarnya tidak. Tapi _feeling_ nya mengatakan kalau Baekkie ingin ikut dengannya.

Segera ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekkie –lagi- dan membuka tas ranselnya. Diangkatnya dan dimasukkan tubuh mungil Baekkie kedalam tas ranselnya. Untungnya semua buku pelajarannya ia taruh di loker kelas hingga membuatnya hanya membawa buku catatan dan peralatan tulis lainnya. Dan tas itu kini sudah terisi oleh anak anjing yang dijumpainya beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

"Kau diam saja. Jangan menggonggong sampai pulang sekolah nanti. Arrachi?"ujar Chanyeol. Baekkie hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti.

"Anjing pintar"puji Chanyeol. Dengan segera ia menutup resleting tasnya dan sedikit ia buka agar udara masuk ke dalam tas itu, berharap agar Baekkie tidak mati kehabisan nafas didalam tasnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolahnya yang tadi cukup tertunda dengan mempercepat jalannya, tidak lari karena takut melukai Baekkie si anak anjing yang ada didalam tasnya itu.

.

.

"Buka halaman 63 dan ker –"

_Srek~_

"Jwiseonghamnida, seonsaengnim. Maaf saya terlambat"kata Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali meminta permintaan maaf pada Kim Seonsaengnim. Kim seonsaengnim hanya diam memperhatikannya sebelum mengintrogasi muridnya yang terlambat itu.

"Bisa kau beri alasan, kenapa kau terlambat selama setengah jam lebih, Park Chanyeol?"

"Ah, ng.. Mian, tadi ada beberapa masalah yang membuatku terlambat"

"Hhh.."hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Kim Seonsaengnim. Pria paruh baya itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau terlambat. Dan kau adalah murid terpandai di kelas ini, dan kau juga adalah murid kesayanganku. Oleh karena itu kau kumaafkan dan silahkan duduk dibangkumu"ujar Kim Seonsaengnim.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar sebelum menjawab,

"Kamshamida, seonsaengnim. Aku menyayangimu !"kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup punggung tangan guru kesayangannya itu berulang kali.

"Ya, ya. Jangan berlebihan ! kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu sana !"perintah Kim seonsaengnim. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi ke tempat duduknya.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan. Kerjakan tugas halaman 63 dan tulis jawabannya saja di buku tulis"lanjut Kim seonsaengnim pada murid-muridnya karena perkataansebelumnya sempat terpotong.

"Ssh.. Tiang listrik hyung"bisik seorang namja berkulit putih susu kearah Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja tinggi itu membalikan tubuhnya kearah belakang guna melihat namja berkulit putih susu yang tadi memanggilnya itu.

"Ada apa maknae?"

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat, hyung?"tanya namja itu.

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah"jawab Chanyeol sambil membalikkan tubunya kedepan.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa masalahmu hyung !"desak namja berkulit putih susu itu.

"Ck, nanti saja Sehun-ah. penjela –"

_Guk~ Guk~_

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Baekkie itu menggonggong dalam keadaan sunyi di kelasnya. Hal itu membuat seisi kelas menoleh pada namja bermarga Park itu. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Park Chanyeol"panggil Kim Seonsaengnim bagaikan seorang pembunuh bagi Park Chanyeol dalam situasi seperti ini.

DEG

—_Matilah aku_

"Eum, Y-ya Seonsaengnim? A-ada apa?"tanya Chanyeol berusaha menutupi kegugupannya itu. Chanyeol sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang hingga menghimpit tasnya yang berisi Baekkie di dalamnya. Dan ia sudah pasti tau Baekkie pasti terkejut dan sedikit kesakitan karena ulahnya itu.

"Sstt.. diamlah"bisik Chanyeol pelan. Sangat pelan. Dan bisikannya itu ia tujukan pada Baekkie – anak anjing- yang didalam tasnya yang mungkin tak mengerti.

"Mm, kau membawa anak anjing? Suara gonggongan tadi berasal dari bangkumu"introgasi Kim Seonsaengnim membuat Chanyeol harus menelan saliva dengan susah payah.

"Eung.. A-aniyo ! Mungkin saja itu suara anak anjing yang berasal dari luar, Seonsaengnim"ujar Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Chanyeol, hanya bisa berharap semoga Kim Seonsaengnim mempercayai omong kosongnya dan berharap agar Kim Seonsaengnim tak mengintrogasinya lebih lanjut.

Tapi dengan bodohnya, Seonsaengnim itu malah mepercayai omong kosong Park Chanyeol dengan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eum, baiklah. Lanjutkan perkerjaan kalian"perintah Kim Seonsaengnim.

.

.

.

_EXOXO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL_

_Seoul : 09.10 AM_

Chanyeol sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Seonsaengnimnya itu. Perasaannya sudah cukup lega. Namun, ada sesuatu yang terus mengusik pikirannya hingga ia tak berkonsentrasi. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar juga.

"Ada apa lagi Park Chanyeol?"tanya Kim Seonsaengnim yang heran dengan tingkah laku muridnya yang aneh sejak ia terlambat. Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap Seonsaengnimnya itu.

"Eum, ani. Bolehkah saya ijin ke toilet sebentar?" pinta Chanyeol.

Kenapa ia ingin ke toilet? Buang air? Tentu saja tidak ! Lalu? Apa yang ingin ia lakukan ke toilet?

Oh, tentu saja karena ada anak anjing di dalam tasnya itu. Ia takut jika Baekkie mati karena kehabisan nafas yang pasti udaranya tak banyak didalam tasnya. Itulah yang membuatnya terus tak berkonsentrasi.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama"pesan Kim Seonsangnim. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengambil tas ranselnya dan bergegas menuju pintu.

Lho?

"Yak!, Park Chanyeol !"panggil Kim Seonsaengnim yang heran dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang membawa tas ransel menuju toilet.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Seonsaengnimnya. Seisi kelas menatapnya heran dan Chanyeol tak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Ne, Seonsaengnim?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa kau membawa tasmu ke toilet?"tanya Kim Seonsaengnim kembali mengintrogasi dirinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu berpikir sejenak. Alasan apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk membohongi seonsaengnimnya itu. Setelah mendapatkan sebuah ide yang melintas didepannya, dengan memasang wajah – berpura-pura- malu ia menjawab,

"Aku ingin mengganti pembalut. Aku sedang PMS, Seonsaengnim. Oleh karena itu aku malu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"kata Chanyeol ringan dan setelahnya pergi menghilang dari hadapan seisi kelas. Seisi kelas hanya mengangguk lalu beberapa detik kemudian mereka terdiam.

"Tunggu.. Bukankah Chanyeol itu namja? Lalu kenapa ia –"ujar Kai sambil berpikir. Sama halnya dengan seisi kelas yang merasa heran termasuk Kim seonsaengnim. Kim seonsaengnim membelalakkan matanya.

"Yak ! Park Chanyeol ! kau membohongi-ku !"teriak Kim Seonsaengnim cetar membahana membuat seisi kelas menutup telinga mereka. Sementara Chanyeol, namja itu yang mendengar teriakan Kim Seonsaengnim hanya terkekeh kecil menyadari lemotnya seisi kelasnya itu.

.

.

.

Bukannya menuju toilet, namja bermarga Park itu malah menuju ruang kesehatan yang sepi. Ditutupnya pintu ruangan itu dan segera mengeluarkan Baekkie yang sedari tadi berada didalam tasnya. Ditaruhnya Baekkie diatas kasur lalu namja bermarga Park itu menuju lemari besar yang berisi obat-obatan yang cukup lengkap didalamnya. Diambilnya kapas, minyak obat, plester, dan betadine. Setelah cukup lengkap ia segera kembali menuju Baekkie yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

_Guk~ Guk~_

Diusapkannya minyak obat pada lengan Baekkie si puppy yang terluka tadi dengan perlahan.

_Guk~ Guk~_

Baekkie menjauhkan tangannya dari Chanyeol seolah takut.

"Sst.. janganlah takut. Ini hanya obat dan ini tak perih !"

Diraihnya lengan Baekkie kembali dan diusapkan kembali minyak obat itu pada lengan anak anjing lucu itu.

_Guk~ Guk~_

Chanyeol menatap Baekkie. Mata Baekkie tertutup terbuka dan akhirnya malah meneteskan air mata. Chanyeol cukup shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Anak anjing itu menangis.

"Sst.. Kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis~ Uljima"kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Baekkie itu.

_Guk~Guk~_

"Ini tak kan sakit, percayalah !"kata Chanyeol sambil kembali mengusapkan minyak obat pada bagian luka milik Baekkie. Setelah itu diusapnya bekas luka itu dengan betadine dan ditekan dengan kapas membuat Baekkie si anak anjing menggonggong dengan cukup keras. Untung saja ruang kesehatan kedap suara hingga suara gonggongan Baekkie tak terdengar sampai luar.

_Guk~Guk~_

Setelah ditekan cukup lama, Chanyeol melepaskan tekannya tadi. Diambilnya plester dan dipasangakn plester itu pada lengan Baekkie tadi yang terluka.

"Selesai !"

_Guk~Guk~_

Chanyeol memandang puas lengan Baekkie yang tadi ia obati.

"Maafkan aku, kau belum bisa kumandikan sekarang karena ini masih disekolah. Aku akan memandikanmu di apartement-ku"kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekkie dan menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka.

_Kreek~_

Chanyeol kembali membeku ketika mendengar pintu ruangan kesehatan telah dibuka oleh seseorang. Dengan posisi tak membalikkan badan, ia menatap Baekkie yang juga menatapnya.

"Um.. Ajuthi, Liat Eomma Zelo?"suara anak kecil memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi di dalam ruang kesehatan. Chanyeol bernapas lega dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Zelo.

"Oh, kau Zelo"kata Chanyeol pada anak salah satu Seonsaengnimnya tersebut.

"Eh? Chanyeol hyung! Hyung, hyung ! hyung, liat Eomma Zelo tidak? Zelo dali tadi mencali Eomma Zelo tapi Zelo tak menemukannya"kata Zelo sambil berjalan mendekati Chnayeol.

"Ani, hyung tidak lihat eomma Zelo"kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Zelo yang kira-kira berusia 4 tahun itu.

"Yah, padahal Zelo thudah membeli makanan anjing dan susu untuk Monggy"kata Zelo. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sembari mengusap bulu Baekkie yang ada digendongannya itu.

"Yaudah, deh. Zelo mau cali Himchan eomma du – Waaa! Ada anak anjing lucuuuu ! Chanyeol hyuuuung ! tulunin anak anjingnya ! Zelo mau pegaaang !"teriak Zelo yang tadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari keberadaan eommanya, Himchan Seonsaengnim.

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya ketika Zelo meminta Chanyeol menurunkan Baekkie yang berada dalam gendongannya. Dengan senang hati, Chanyeol menurunkan Baekkie ke lantai tepat didepan Zelo. Tangan Zelo mengelus bulu halus Baekkie dengan lembut.

"Hyung, anak anjingnya kotol. Kenapa tidak hyung mandikan thaja anak anjing ini?"tanya Zelo sambil terus mengelus bulu halus milik Baekkie.

_Guk~ Guk~_

"Ini masih di sekolah, Zelo. Hyung akan memandikannya di apartemen hyung saja"kata Chanyeol.

_Guk~ Guk~_

"Dia thudah makan belum?"tanya Zelo.

"Belum. Tadi pagi hyung hanya memberinya setengah roti milik hyung"

"Kalau begitu, anak anjing ini makan makanannya Monggy aja. Monggy pathi mau kalau makanannya dibelikan juga pada anjing lain" kata Zelo hendak mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan makanan anjing dalam papper bagnya. Tapi, Chanyeol mencegah tangan Zelo untuk melakukan itu.

"Jangan Zelo. Makanan itukan untuk Monggy, anjing Zelo. Jadi jangan diberikan pada anak anjing ini"

"Sstt.. thudah, tak apa. Zelo thenang kalo membelikan makanan pada anjing lain, tidak hanya untuk Monggy thendiri. Jadi boleh hyung tampan?"

Chnayeol tersenyum melihat wajah polos Zelo. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dan membuka bungkusan makanan anjing. Ditaruhnya makanan anjing yang berbentuk kapsul-kapsul kecil di atas tangannya yang besar dan disodorkan pada Baekkie yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka sambil menggerak-gerakkan ekornya. dijilatnya kapsul makanan anjing itu oleh Baekkie dengan lahap dan dimakan. Sementara Zelo juga mengikuti tingkah Chanyeol. Setelah selesai, disodorkannya susu yang berada dalam dot susu khusus anjing –untuk Monggy, anjing Zelo- pada Baekie dan diminumnya dengan cepat oleh Baekkie. keduanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan menngemaskan Baekkie.

_Guk~Guk~_

"Chanyeol hyuuung~ Nama anak anjing ini thiapa?"tanya Zelo sambil terus menarik ujung blazzer sekolah Park Chnayeol.

_Guk~Guk~_

"Kau bisa lihat tulisan di kalungnya yang ada dilehernya !"kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kalung Baekkie yang terikat dileher anak anjing itu.

"..."

_Guk~Guk~_

"..."

_Guk~Guk~_

"Hyuuung~"

"Ne? Ada apa lagi, Zelo?"tanya Chanyeol sambil mencubit ujung hidung Zelo.

"Zelo tidak bisa baca tulithan hangeul ! Jadi nama anak anjing ini thiapa? Belitahu Zelo, hyung !"

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya dan merutuki kebodohannya karena melupakan fakta bahwa anak dari salah satu Seonsaengnimnya memang belum bisa membaca tulisan hangeul.

"Hah.. Mianhae. Ok, nama anak anjing ini Baekkie~"kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Baekkie.

_Guk~Guk~_

Baekkie Side

_Aku harap, namja bernama Park Chanyeol ini bisa membantuku berubah menjadi manusia normal. Bukan menjadi manusia-anak anjing _

Author Pov End

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

Sumpah, ini panjang amat -_- buat chapter 1. Udahlah tolong di review, Achan masih author baru dan butuh bantuan dari para sunbae. Klo gak ngerti dibaca ulang-ulang aja ya.. Achan juga agak gak ngerti dan agak bingung. Tapi ya itulah yang keluar dari otak Achan. Sekali lagi tolong RnR, ne.. Sebenernya ff buatan Achan bisa cepat lanjut, tapi semua itu tergantung sama review-nya readers. Klo review nya banyak, Achan bakal cepet lanjut ( bisa seminggu sekali atau 2 minggu sekali ). Tapi klo reviewnya dikit, mungkin bisa nyampe sebulan di update-nya. Ok, Gomawo~ *kecupbasah*


	2. Chapter 2

**- Baekkie Puppy -**

Title : Baekkie Puppy

Author : Achan (ShinersBaek)

Cast : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Sehun

Luhan

Rated : T

Genre : temukan sendiri ._.

Warning : Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, typo betebaran dimana-mana.. Mianhae~

Achan Present

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

_Aku harap, namja bernama Park Chanyeol ini bisa membantuku berubah menjadi manusia normal. Bukan menjadi manusia-anak anjing __L_

_.  
_

_._

Author Pov

Seorang namja tinggi nan tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya. Ditaruhnya tasnya itu diatas sofa putih panjang dan dikeluarkannya Baekkie yang sedari tadi berada didalam tasnya. Didapatinya Baekkie tengah tertidur dan Baekkie sedikit mendengkur layaknya ya.. seperti anak anjing? Eh? Dia memang anak anjing bukan -_-? Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Baekkie yang sedang tidur itu. Dielusnya pipi anak anjing itu dengan lembut sambil terus tersenyum.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika sebuah aroma masakan memenuhi segala ruang apartemennya. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Tak ada orang. Dan hanya hitungan detik matanya menangkap sepasang flat shoe berwarna merah dan berpita diujungnya serta tas merah yang berada di atas meja.

_Sepertinya sepatu dan tas merah itu terlihat familiar _– batin Chanyeol. Ya, ia rasa ia sering melihat sepatu dan tas itu. Tapi dimana? Dan lagi, setahunya ia tak pernah memberikan kunci apartemennya pada orang lain kecuali kel –

"Noona?! Apa itu kau?!"teriak Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba sebuah wajah cantik keluar dari balik dinding dapur. Seorang yeoja dengan rambut yang terikat sedikit asal-asalan dan wajah cantiknya dipenuhi keringat. Dan yeoja itu tengah memegang spatula seperti sedang memasak.

"Ne ! Ini aku Channie ! Tunggulah sebentar ! Noona sedang memasak untukmu !"teriak yeoja itu yang merupakan noona dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ne, noona !" respon Chanyeol. Direbahkannya tubuh raksasanya itu di sofa tepat disamping Baekkie tertidur. Kakinya yang panjang itu ia luruskan diatas meja dan tangannya sibuk mencari remote TV yang biasanya terselip di sisi-sisi sofa. Detik kemudian ia sudah mendapati remote TV ditangannya dan matanya terus menatap layar TV didepannya itu. Jari-jari tangannya sedari tadi memencet-mencet beberapa tombol di remote itu. Bosan. Ia bosan. Tak ada film yang bagus untuk ia tonton.

_Klik_

Ia mematikan Tvnya itu dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menopang dagunya sambil terus berpikir. Tak segan-segan, tangan Chanyeol sibuk menepuk-nepuk bantal sofa yang ada diatas pahanya.

"Channie ! Ayo makan ! Ppali"panggil noonanya. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Ne, noona"jawab Chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan dimana noonanya baru selesai memasak. Sesampainya di ruang makan, bisa ia lihat noonanya tengah menaruh beberapa masakan yang tadi dibuatnya diatas meja makan.

"Noona kenapa bisa disini?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik kursi meja makan dan kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi itu. Noonanya mengambil sumpit terlebih dahulu dan kemudian menjawab.

"Aku tau kau lelah seharian karena sekolah dan sudah kuduga kau pasti lapar. Oleh karena itu aku berkunjung ke apartemenmu ini untuk melepas rinduku pada namdongsaeng idiotku ini yang tinggal jauh dariku"jawab noona Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Noonanya terlalu mendramatis -_-

"Dramatis sekali kau, Park Yura noona"ujar Chanyeol. Namun sang noona hanya terkekeh dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan seberang Chanyeol duduk.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar eomma dan appa di Busan?"tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukkan kimbap kedalam mulutnya.

"Hm, mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka merindukanmu, bodoh. Apa kau yakin tak ikut tinggal di Busan daripada di Seoul?"tanya Yura –noona Chanyeol-. Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Ani. Aku masih tetap ingin tinggal disini, noona"jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh. Hm, bagaimana sekolahmu?"tanya Yura.

"Seperti biasa. Tak ada hal yang menarik"jawab Chanyeol.

"Hm, lantas apakah kau sudah punya yeojachingu?"tanya Yura dan pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol menghentikan acara suap-suapannya pada mulutnya sendiri. Chanyeol terdiam dan kemudian berpikir.

"Ani. Aku tidak punya yeojachingu, noona. Aku gay" Dan pernyataan itu berhasil membuat Yura menghentikan makannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Kau? Gay?"ulang Yura. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Ne, aku gay. Aku tau kau berpikiran bahwa kau jijik deng –"

"—Ani, bukan itu maksudku !"potong Yura. Chanyeol menatap noonanya itu dengan bingung.

"Maksudku, aku setuju saja jika kau gay. Asalkan kau harus menjadi seorang seme yang bertanggung jawab dan kau harus mencari uke yang cantik, manis, baik, dan benar-benar cinta padamu. Jika kau sudah mendapatkan seorang uke yang ciri-cirinya seperti itu, tunjukan padaku ne ! Dan ah ! – aku sangat mendukungmu jika kau menjadi gay, karena aku sendiri adalah Yaoi Shipper"jelas Yura noona sambil tersenyum idiot di wajah cantik dan imutnya. Rupanya kedua saudara kandung itu memang saling turun menurun memiliki senyum idiot dan wajah imut, tak hanya itu, mereka juga sama-sama tinggi, hyperactive, dan kadang bersifat kekanak-kanakkan.

Sebuah senyum idiot mengembang di wajah tampannya dan –

"Eitss, tapi kau memiliki sebuah masalah Channie-ah ! Kau melupakan fakta tentang eomma dan appa. Mereka pasti akan marah besar jika mereka mengetahui bahwa kau gay"tutur Yura.

Senyuman di wajah Chanyeol kini hilang digantikkan dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"Kalau begitu noona jangan beritahu eomma dan appa"kata Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit merajuk.

"Ne, ne"

"Arrachi?"

"Ne, arrachi"jawab Yura sambil mengangkat kedua piring yang tadi bekas ia pakai untuk makan bersama Chanyeol, dan kemudian ia cuci.

Sementara Chanyeol kini kembali ke ruang tamunya yang tempat dimana Baekkie tengah tertidur. Dan saat dirinya memasuki ruang tamu, terlihat Baekkie tengah bangun tidur sambil menguap. Mata Baekkiepun terlihat naik turun yang membuat kesan gemas

"Ahhh~ kyeopta !"teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari-lari kecil dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekkie lalu dipeluknya anak anjing itu. Hal itu membuat Baekkie sedikit kaget dan tak beraksi apa-apa. Dan bisa diihat, pipi Baekkie merona merah. Eh? Merona merah? Malu gitu? [#Achan mulai ngarut(?) -_-"]

"Uhh~ Kau belum mandi, Baekkie. Apa kau mau man –"

"Channie~ Ayo kita pergi ke – Aaaa ! Anak anjing !"teriak Yura sambil bersembunyi dibalik sofa – yang berbeda sofa dengan Chanyeol dan Baekkie-.

Chanyeol memandang heran noonanya dan sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai muncul diwajahnya. Dengan mengangkat tubuh Baekkie ia berjalan mendekati Yura.

"Tidak, Chan ! Kumohon tidak !"

Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

"Tidak ! Tidak ! Kumohon tidak, Chan-ah ! Kau tak ingin kan noona cantikmu ini penuh dengan air mata?"

Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan seringainya tak luput dari wajahnya.

"Aaahhh~ Tidak ! Tidak ! Aku takut anak anjing Chan-ah ! Kumohon tidak ! Tidaaaakkkk !" Dan hal itu berakhir dengan Yura berteriak ketakutan dan pergi setelah sebelumnya mengambil tas merahnya diatas sofa. Chanyeol hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Baekkie hanya memerhatikannya dengan tatapan yang bingung.

"Ahahaha ! Kkk~ Omo, noona-ku takut anak anjing! Hahaha.." Chanyeol memegang perutnya dengan satu tangan. Perutnya terasa sakit saat mengetahui fakta menggelikan bahwa kakaknya yang sok tomboy tapi modis itu ternyata takut anak anjing. Lol.

"Pfftt.. Hm, ah ! aku melupakan sesuatu ! Kau belum mandi anjing manis ! Kalau begitu ayo kita mandi bersama-sama !"

Baekkie membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

_Mandi bersama? What the –_

Dan 5 menit kemudian Baekkie mendapati dirinya berada didalam kamar mandi dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menggunakan boxer tanpa baju atasan. Pipi Baekkie pun merona merah walaupun tak tercetak jelas di wajah anjingnya.

_Brashh~_

"Sepertinya air hangat cukup membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Baekkie. Kalau begitu ayo kita berendam bersama di dalam bathup !"ajak Chanyeol sambil memasukkan dirinya kedalam bathup yang sudah berisi air hangat dengan Baekkie yang berada dalam gendongan ditangan raksasanya.

"Ahh~ Hangat"ujar Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya. Mata Baekkiepun tak luput memperhatikan wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang akan kumandikan kau, anjing manis !"kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman idotnya. Diambilnya segenggam air ditangan raksasanya, kemudia ia tumpahkan diatas bulu-bulu putih Baekie berulang kali.

Mata besar Chanyeol menelusuri sekitar kamar mandi. Tak ada sikat ( yang berbentuk seperti sisir ) untuk memandikan Baekkie.

"Aishh.. Tak ada sikat disini"desah kesal Chanyeol. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya.

"Ah! Aku punya ide!"ujar Chanyeol dan sedetik kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah spons yang penuh busa. Spons?

"Karena aku tak punya sikat untuk membersihkan bulu-bulumu, maka aku akan menggunakan spons. Aku tau ini aneh, tapi percayalah, spons ini bisa membuat bulu-bulu mu bersih"ujar Chanyeol. Dia memang namja idiot !

Sementara Baekkie hanya memiringkan kepalanya yang menambah kesan gemas diwajahnya

Spons berbusa di tangan raksasa Chanyeol mulai membersihkan bulu-bulu lebat Baekkie. Wajah Chanyeol yang memang selalu tampan dan idiot, kini tergantikan dengan wajah seriusnya membersihkan Baekkie hingga tubuh Baekkie dipenuhi oleh busa-busa.

"Sekarang waktunya membilas tubuhmu dengan air !"ujar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai"ucap Chanyeol sambil menaruh tubuh Baekkie yang berbalut handuk baby blue yang kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya diatas kasur. Sementara tubuh Chanyeol kini berbalut bathrobe. Tangan Chanyeol mengusak bulu-bulu Baekkie dengan handuk Baekkie. Setelah itu, digunakannya hair dryer kearah bulu-bulu Baekkie hingga bulu Baekkie sudah kering dan terlihat putih bersih serta lebat.

"Ahh ! Neomu kyeopta !"kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus bulu halus Baekkie.

"Aku ingin ganti baju dulu ne, Baekkie-ah. Kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar"ujar Chanyeol.

Terlihat seorang namja bermarga Park sudah terlelap diatas kasur yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan yang gelap. Sudah kita ketahui bahwa namja itu Park Chanyeol. Sementara itu terlihat seekor anak anjing yang tengah terjaga dari tidurnya diatas karpet milik Chanyeol.

_Seoul 00:00 _

_Jrassh~_

Sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan mewarnai kamar Chanyeol. Sebuah cahaya?

"Hoam~"seorang namja berwajah manis tengah menguap diatas karpet. Seorang namja? Siapa namja itu? bukankah di kamar itu hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekkie? Lalu siapa dia? Dan kenapa namja itu tiba-tiba muncul diatas karpet tempat Baekkie tidur? lalu kenapa Baekkie menghilang?

Namja manis itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia menggunakan sweater berwarn putih, celana jeans hitam, serta sepatu berwarna putih. Wajahnya sangat manis dan cantik. Matanya berbentuk sabit namun indah. Bibirnya berwarna pink mengkilap alami yang sangat menggoda. Rambutnya berwarna coklat caramel. Tubuhnya pun mungil. Dia benar-benar – indah sekali ! eitts— tapi ada sesuatu dileher namja manis itu, sebuah kalung berwarna ungu anggur yang bertuliskan _'Baekkie'_. Kalung itu milik Baekkie ! Tapi kenapa kalung Baekkie bisa ada dileher namja manis itu? lantas dimana Baekkie sekarang? kenapa Baekkie menghilang? Pikirkan itu nanti dulu !

"Aku lapar"gumam namja manis itu.

Kaki mungil namja manis itu melangkah menuju dapur milik Park Chanyeol. Dibukanya kulkas yang berada di dapur itu. Mata sabitnya terus menelusuri isi kulkas milik Chanyeol hingga matanya terhenti pada beberapa objek yang berada dalam kulkas itu.

"Waa~ ada susu stroberi dan roti selai stroberi"ucap namja manis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah susu dan roti stroberi dari dalam kulkas Chanyeol. Dibukanya bungkus roti itu dan dilahapnya roti selai stroberi itu. Setelah rotinya habis, diminumnya susu stroberi tadi.

"Ahh~ kenyang !"ujar namja manis itu. Setelah itu namja manis tadi melagkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Namja manis itu berdiri disamping ranjang Chanyeol yang sedang terlelap itu. Tak lama kemudian ia menjongkokkan badannya di samping ranjang Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya yang lentik bermain di rambut hitam Chanyeol. Matanya terus menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Tampan.."gumam namja manis itu. Elusan tangannya turun dari rambut ke hidung mancung Chanyeol hingga ke bibir Chanyeol.

"Hi, Chanyeol ! Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku adalah Baekkie, anak anjing yang tadi pagi kau temui. Itu aku ! Kau mungkin bingung kenapa aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Bukan, aku bukan karena kena kutukan atau apa tapi – Ahh! Pabbo ! Percuma saja kau berbicara padanya, Byun Baekhyun ! Dia sedang tidur ! tak mungkin dia mendengar semua ucapanmu. Pabbo ! Hhh~"rutuk namja manis tadi yang sekarang sudah kita ketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun, atau lebih tepatnya dia Baekkie. Jadi sebenarnya **Baekkie adalah Baekhyun** dan **Baekhyun adalah Baekkie**. Mereka sama ! Hanya saja Baekkie dalam wujud anak anjing, sementara Baekhyun dalam wujud manusia.

"Masih jam 12 malam lewat, berarti aku masih punya 5 jam lagi untuk jadi manusia. Sebaiknya aku ngapain ya?"gumamnya berpikir. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide hinggap dibenaknya.

"Lebih baik aku berjalan keluar seperti biasanya"kata Baekhyun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

"Aishh..Dimana kuncinya?"ucapnya dnegan nada kesal. Matanya terus mencari keberadaan kunci apartemen Chanyeol karena kunci itu tak tergantung di lubang kenop pintu.

Tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap sebuah kunci apartemen Chanyeol diatas meja.

"Ini dia kuncinya !"ucap Baekhyun girang.

Author Pov End

Baekhyun Pov

Ok, mungkin kalian masih bingung tentang diriku. Baik, akan kuperkenalkan lagi lebih jelas. Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Umurku 21 tahun. Dan mungkin kalian masih bingung anatara aku dan Baekkie si anak anjing. Baekkie adalah aku. Hanya saja aku adaah Baekkie dalam wujud anak anjing. Aku akan menjadi Baekkie si anak anjing dari pukul 4 pagi hingga pukul 12 malam. Tapi aku akan menjadi manusia dari pukul 12 malam hingga pukul 4 pagi. Aneh? Ya, aku memang aneh. Aku adalah manusia-anak anjing. Itu karena suatu hal dan aku tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan menghirup udara malam Seoul yang hampir setiap malam kulakukan guna menghilangkan rasa letihku menjadi anak anjing hampir seharian.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuh minimarket yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol. Minimarket itu sudah hampir setiap hari ku kunjungi setiap malam guna membeli makanan serta minuman. Ya, minimarket itu buka 24 jam jadi tak menghalangiku untuk beraktivitas di malam hari.

_Kring~_

Suara bel minimarket terdengar jelas ditelingaku dan suara bel itu membuat seorang ahjussi yang menjabat sebagai kasir yang tengah tertidur kini terbangun karena suara bel itu.

"Hoamm... Eoh? Kau selalu datang lagi, anak muda"ucap ahjussi tadi. Aku hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyman manis. Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju tempat roti di bagian dalam minimarket. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kenyang? Aku kembali lapar lagi._.

Mataku menelusuri roti-roti yang ada diaats rak roti. Semua terlihat enak, hanya saja tak mungkin bukan aku membeli semua roti-roti itu dan memakan semuanya? Aku tak punya waktu banyak untuk menjadi manuisa. Dan lagi uang-ku juga tak banyak untuk membeli semua roti-roti itu.

Kupilih sebuah roti berukuran medium yang sudah ditaruh dalam kantong plastik putih. Hanya itu saja yang kubeli. Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kasir.

"Sudah selesai, anak muda?"tanya ahjussi itu.

"Sudah, ahjussi"jawabku dsertai senyuman.

"Roti itu gratis untukmu karena kau adalah pelanggan setiaku"ujar ahjussi tadi. Mataku berbinar setelah mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Jinjja? Kamshamida, ahjussi !"ucapku senang.

"Ne, cheonma. Mau dibungkus tidak?"tanya ahjussi.

"Tidak usah, seperti biasa saja ahjussi"jawabku.

"Ahh, baiklah. Kurasa setiap malam kau selalu kesini. Kenapa selalu tengah malam?"tanya ahjussi itu.

"Tidak apa ahjussi, aku hanya memiliki waktu malam untuk kesini"

"Oh, lantas dimana orangtuamu? Apa mereka tak melarangmu pergi tengah malam? Kau masih terlihat anak SMP, nak"

"Orangtuaku .. Ng, s-sedang sibuk. Ah, ya ! sibuk! Mwo? Aku terlihat masih anak SMP? Muda sekali aku jika aku masih anak SMP"ucapku kaget.

"Lalu berapa umurmu?"tanya ahjussi tadi.

"21 tahun, ahjussi. Memangnya ahjussi sendiri berapa?"kini giliranku yang bertanya.

"Wah, kau masih muda, nak. Hanya saja wajahmu terlalu manis dan baby face, tak seimbang dengan umurmu. Aku 48 tahun"jawab ahjussi.

"Ahh, begitu. Kkk~ kuanggap itu pujian"ucapku.

"Kau mau coklat panas?"tawar ahjussi tadi.

"Eh? Coklat panas?" kulihat tangan ahjussi itu mengambil sebuah gelas plastik yang diatasnya terdapat asap yang mengepul serta aromanya~ Hmm..

"Igeo. Kulihat kau kelelahan dan kedinginan. Coklat panas ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Jangan pikirkan harganya, ini gratis untukmu"kata ahjussi tadi sambil menyerahkan segelas coklat panas tadi.

"Eh? Tidak usah ! Biar kubayar saja coklat panas itu !"kataku dengan cepat sambil merogoh saku jeansku.

"Tidak ! Ini gratis untukmu"

"Tapi ahjussi aku tak enak jika kau memberiku sesuatu dengan gratis lagi"

"Tidak apa. Aku ikhlas memberikannya untukmu"ujar ahjussi itu.

Aku memandang gelas yang sedag terulur itu. Kuambil coklat panas tadi, kemudian menatap wajah ahjussi tadi.

"Kamshamida, ahjussi"kataku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Ne, cheonma"balasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Annyeong!"kataku sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan ahjussi kasir tadi.

"Ne, annyeong!"balasnya.

Baekhyun Pov End

Author Pov

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari situ. Ia terus berjalan mendekat hingga matanya menangkap seorang namja mungil dengan rambut berwarna coklat tengah duduk di ayunan tali sambil memainkan ponselnya. Baekhyun bergegas meghampiri namja itu. Disentuhnya pundak namja itu hingga namja itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun – ah atau lebih tepatnya menengadah karena posisi namja itu sedang duduk sedangkan Baekhyun sedang berdiri.

"Um.. chogiyo, bolehkah aku duduk disini?"tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan sebuah ayunan tali yang letaknya berada disamping namja tadi. Namja itu tersenyum.

"Tentu, silahkan"ujar namja itu. Dengan senang hati, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas ayunan tali tersebut.

"Maaf, kalau boleh bertanya. Kelihatannya kau sedang menunggu seseorang, benarkah itu?"tanya Baekhyun sopan.

"Ne, aku sedang menunggu temanku. Kau sendiri?"tanya namja itu balik bertanya.

"Aku? Hm.. hanya sedang ingin menghirup udara malam kota Seoul sambil memakan sebungkus roti dan meminum coklat panas. Ah, apa kau mau?"tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak terima kasih"jawab namja itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Dan suasana pun menjadi sunyi. Hanya suara beberapa kendaraan yang lewat serta beberapa suara hewan di malam hari. Cahaya dari beberapa lampu taman, cahaya lampu beberapa bangunan, serta cahaya bulan cukup menyinari malam yang gelap itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tak baik jika anak SMP sepertimu keliaran malam-malam. Orangtuamu pasti akan mencarimu"ucap namja itu dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. Baekhyun menghentikan makannya hingga roti-roti yang masih berada didalam mulutnya membuat pipinya semakin chubby dan itu membuat penampilannya semakin imut. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah namja yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku bukan anak SMP"ucap Baekhyun kesal. Namja tadi langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun hingga keduanya saling tatap-menatap.

"Bukan? Tapi wajahmu sangat imut, manis, dan cantik !"ujar namja itu. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tampan ! Seharusnya kau mirror bahwa kau adalah namja imut, manis, dan cantik. Kalimat itu cocok untukmu !"ujar Baekhyun. Namja tadi hanya terkekeh.

"Dimana rumahmu?"tanya namja tadi.

"Kepo ih !"gerutu Baekhyun namun hanya candaan. Namja tadi mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan bertanya"

"Kkk~ Ng.. Aku tinggal di apartemen yang tak jauh dari sini"jawab Baekhyun dengan bohong. Padahal itukan apartemen Chanyeol -3-.

"Ah, begitu"ucap nmaja tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ekor mata namja itu menangkap sesuatu dileher Baekhyun. Wajahnya ia dekatkan kearah Baekhyun dari samping.

"Kalung ungu yang cantik !"puji namja itu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena namja itu melihat kalungnya yang sebenarnya daritadi berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Ah, itu – Ng,y- ya! Kalung ini memang cantik"ucap Baekhyun gugup.

Namja itu semakin mendekat.

"Tapi bukankah itu kalung –" sengaja namja itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun bersusah payah menelan salivanya.

"—Kalung anjing?"

DEG

_Kumohon –_

"Um.. yeah, I-ini kalung anak anjingku"jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"B-A-E-K-K-I-E? Nama anak anjing itu Baekkie?"tanya namja itu sambil mengeja huruf-huruf yang ada di kalung Baekhyun.

"Umm, N-ne"

"Tapi kenapa kau yang memakainya? Sudah putuskah urat malumu?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya lalu dengan cepat menoleh kearah namja tadi.

"A-ani ! Aku hanya iseng saja"jawab Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Oh ayolah, bayangkan jika kau berada diposisi Baekhyun yang kesana-kemari mengenakan kalung anjing. Pasti kau malu bukan?

"Ah, begitu"

Hening.

"Ah ya, lalu berapa umurmu?"tanya namja itu.

"Aku 21 tahun. Kau sendiri berapa?"Baekhyun balik bertanya. Ia sudah menghabiskan rotinya dan coklat panasnya. Dibuangnya sampah tersebut ke tong sampah yang tak jauh darinya.

"Aku 23 tahun. Berarti aku lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku hyung !"perintah namja itu.

"Arraseo, hyung. Ah sudah jam 1 malam, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi. Annyeong !"kata Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah namja tadi.

"Ne, annyeong !"balas namja tersebut sambil memperhatikan punggung Baekhyun yang lama kelamaan semakin menjauh hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Bodoh ! kau lupa menanyakan namanya ! Tapi, apa nama namja tadi Baekkie sesuai yang ada dikalungnya tadi? Tapi ia bilang Baekkie adalah nama anak anjing peliharaannya. Ah, molla"ujar namja itu sambil mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Tangan namja itu kembali menggenggam ponselnya yang tadi sempat ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Dilayar ponselnya itu tertera sebuah new message sign, jarinya pun segera menekan new message sign itu.

_From : Sehunnie_

_Luhan hyung, mian aku telat. Tunggulah sebentar ! Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di taman itu ! Sabarlah, hyung :*_

"Hh.. anak itu !" dengan segera jari-jari namja itu yang sekarang sudah kita ketahui bernama Luhan itu manari-nari diatas keypad dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat balasan untuk temannya yang bernama Sehun itu.

_To : Sehunnie_

_Arra ! Ppali ! Kutunggu 5 menit lagi ! kalau tidak aku akan pergi _

Luhan tersenyum setelah memberi ancaman pada namja yang diam-diam ia sukai sejak lama.

Other Side

Blam~

Terlihat seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susu tengah berdiri disamping mobilnya sambil mengecek pesan dari 'calon' pacarnya itu. Ya, calon pacar itu yang berarti Luhan si namja tadi. Dan berarti namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu adalah Sehun yang tak lain adalah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh Luhan. Rencananya malam ini, Sehun akan menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan di taman itu. Setelah membaca pesan dari Luhan melalui ponselnya itu, ia menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia melirik arloji di tangannya.

"Aigoo ! Sudah jam 1 malam ! Aku harus cepat-cepat menemuinya !"pekik Sehun. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang menjadi tempat perjanjian mereka. Mata Sehunpun sekarang terlalu fokus pada pesan-pesan dari Luhan.

BRUK~

"Aww!"pekik keduanya. Karena terlalu fokus pada pesan-pesan dari Luhan, Sehun tak memperhatikan jalannya hingga ia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Sehun dan orang yang tertabrak itu memang tak jatuh, hanya saja kedua bahu mereka yang bergesekkan dengan keras dan menimbulkan rasa sakit. Dengan segera Sehun memutar badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Jwiseonghamnida ! Jwiseonghamnida ! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja"ujar Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali. Sementara orang yang tertabrak itu terus memegang bahunya sambil merintih kesakitan dan memperhatikan Sehun. Tunggu, orang itu adalah Baekhyun !

"Gwaenchana, aku ti – Sehun?!"pekik Baekhyun kaget. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya karena merasa namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang berada dihadapannya itu. Seketika Sehun langsung membelalakkan matanya. Kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"B-Baekhyun hyung?!"pekik Sehun. Dengan segera Sehun kembali berlari kearah mobilnya.

"Sehun ! Sehun ! Tunggu !"

Ia terus berlari tak memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun.

"Sehun !"

"Sehun !"

"Sehun ! Tunggu aku !"

"Sehun ! jangan lari !"

"Sehun !"

Karena kakinya yang cukup panjang, Sehun segera masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia menarik nafasnya panjang lalu membuangnya berulangkali sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali kearah kanan-kiri.

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.."

"Dia tidak mungkin..."

_Ya tuhan tolong jangan pertemukan aku dengan-nya karena dengan engkau mempertemukanku dengannya, maka perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti perasaanku. Tuhan kumohon Tuhan, jangan pertemukanku dengan nya lagi. Aku tak pantas untuk muncul dihadapannya lagi setelah kejadian yang 'lalu' itu _– batin Sehun.

TBC/DELETE?

Uwwwaaa *tutupmukapakeduatangan* !

Jelek banget ya? Berantakan banget ya? Aaaa !

Udah ah, lebay -_-. Hayoo~ ada yang penasaran gak siapa Sehun di masa lalu nya Baekhyun? Trus masih ada yang penasaraan gak kok bisa si Baekhyun jadi puppy nyampe namanya berubah dari Baekhyun ke Baekkie? Kkk~ bakal dijawab di chap berikutnya :D Achan seneng banget ni ff dapet respon yang baik dari readers. Aigoo.. Kamshamida buat review, follow, sama fav-nya. Ah iya, taukan bagian yang Chan mandiin Baek. Iya Achan tau itu sebenernya rambut bukan bulu -_-. Tapi Achan tulis bulu gara-gara takutnya readers pada gak ngerti. Trus jam 1 malam tu sebenernya di baca 1 pagi kan? Tapi Achan sengaja tulisnya jam 1 malam soalnya takut aja readers gak ngerti. Trus plis deh~ Achan tu orangnya labil. Udah deh kalo masih gak ngerti di baca ulang-ulang aja. Achan juga kadang masih gak ngerti, ini pantes dibilang ff apa bukan ._. Abis berantakan banget idenya. Bercabang-cabang ! Gak usah banyak omong lagi, RnR neeee~ *Kecupbasah*

BALASAN REVIEW :

frea-chan exotic shipper :

Iya, lucu banget kan Baekkienya? Kkk~ Ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah RnR ^^~

StrawBaekry :

Penasaran? Ikutin aja deh ff nya :D Amin deh buat masalah cepet update-nya. Thanks udah RnR ^^~

xogogy1 :

Aaaaa iya ! :D . Bagus? Kamshamida ! Kak? Aku masih kelas 8 loh ._. Thanks udah RnR ^^~

chanbaekxoxo :

Aaaaa Terima kasih ! :D Penasaran? Ikutin terus aja yaaa.. Thanks udah RnR ^^~

pintukamarchanbaek :

Waaa~ Ini udah lanjut, dear. ChanBaek shipper akut? Me too ! *Highfive* :D. Uwow.. Thanks dukungannya ! Thanks udah RnR ^^~

Nada Lim :

Udah ngerti? Woah.. Terima kasih ! :D Iya ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah RnR ^^~

BaekYeoleuuu :

Ayo protes ke ChanChan XD ! Kkk~ Rada-rada emang si Chan :D Ini udah lanjut, sunbae-nim ! Thanks udah RnR ^^~

Jaylyn Rui :

Iya, Setuju ! Dikutuk? Udah sedikit dijelasin disini. Iya itu Chanyeol agar rada-rada di ff ini -_- *Plakk. Sengaja Zelo dibuat cadel kayak Sehun. Lol. Iya ini udah lanjut. Hehe, Thanks udah RnR ^^~

Jessica807 :

Iya, seisi kelas lemot amat -_- Kkk~ Iya, ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah RnR ^^~

ChanLoveBaek :

UDAH LANJUT ! Hehe :D *Plakk. Kkk~ Thanks udah RnR ^^~

:

Kyaaa~

Sabar, sabar.. Kasian juga ya Baekkie ngomong guk guk terus *pasangmukainnocent*Plakk

Dicium? Tunggu momentnya di chap berikutnya :D . Tunggu, emang mau jadi princess-princess gitu?-_- Kkk~ Iya, aku udah semangat liat review-review kalian :') *terhura* Ceritanya lucu seru? Woah ! Terima kasih ! Kkk~ Iya, bakal aku bilangin ke Baekkie supaya semangat jadi puppy. Guk Guk :D . Thanks udah RnR ^^~

younlaycious88 :

Iya, ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah RnR ^^~

Ruii419 :

Iya, emang unyu . Udah lanjut ! Thanks udah RnR ^^~

RaRa Byun :

Wah ! Terima kasih ! Ini udah lanjut ! Thanks Udah RnR ^^~

ssnowish :

Kkk~ Iya lucu gemesin banget~ Hehe.. Thanks udah RnR ^^~

URuRuBaek :

Nanti bakal dijelasin di Chap berikutnya. Thanks Udah RnR ^^~

Cho MinHyun :

Itu udaaaah *nunjukatas* . Achan usaha in jadi cerita yang maniiiiss banget. Thanks Udah RnR ^^~

baekchanchan :

Neee~ Kkk~ Thanks Udah RnR ^^~

Hikari :

Itu udah dijelasin diatas. Iya kamu emang bener, Aku tau itu. Cuma aku ngejelasinnya begitu takutnya pada gak ngerti. Iya, ini udah lanjut ! Hehe.. Thanks udah RnR ^^~

ondubu :

Woah.. Terima kasih ! Iya Achan lanjut kok ! Ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah RnR ^^~

DiraLeeXiOh :

Kkk~ Penasaran? Ikutin aja yaaa~ Thanks udah RnR ^^~

yeyen88 :

Bukan kutukan ! Nanti dijelasin kok ~ Hehe, thanks udah RnR ^^~

12Wolf :

Aaaaa udah ! Hehe, thanks udah RnR ^^~

Shin Ririn :

Disihir? Ani.

Hurt ? Belum tau.

Pihak ketiga ? Belum tau.

Panjang cerita ? Lumayan.

Kamshamida~ Ne, ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah RnR^^~

Jung Eunhee :

Iya, ini udah dilanjutin :D. Hehe, mukanya Baekhyun kan emang mirip kayak puppy. Imut imut gitu ampe jadi inspirasi ni ff. Thanks udah RnR ^^~

Lian Park :

Jangan ! Jangan dibawa Baekkie-nya :( Entar Chanyeol sedih :( Kkk~ Thanks udah RnR ^^~

babybyunsoo :

Kkk~ Anjing jadi-jadian? Tidaaaakk.

Kkk~ ikutin terus aja ya. Thanks udah RnR ^^~

byunpopof :

Iya ini udah lanjut ! Ikutin terus aja. Thanks udah RnR ^^~

THANKS BUAT RNR-NYA~

ACHAN HARAP GAK ADA SILENT READERS

.

.

Salam : Achan


	3. Chapter 3

**- Baekkie Puppy -**

Title : Baekkie Puppy

Author : Achan (ShinersBaek)

Cast : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Sehun

Luhan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, General

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/BoysLove/BL, Bahasa labil ( ada yang baku ada yang enggak ), Alur kecepatan, alur tambah gak jelas, typo betebaran dimana-mana.. Mianhae~

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini punya Tuhan YME beserta keluarganya. Achan cuma pinjam (?) nama mereka dan muka (?) mereka buat hayalan gila Achan. Jika ada kesamaan ide itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Dan Achan tidak pernah dan tidak suka Plagiat !

A/N : Aigoo.. Sebelumnya Achan mau minta maaf dulu sama kalian TT^TT. Kalian tau kan Achan itu author baru yang gaje – Achan minta maaf banget Achan banyak kesalahan di ff ini. Dari lupa pake Disclaimer, lupa pake A/N, alur cerita yang kadang lupa-lupa dan gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, dan yang terakhir masalah genre-nya yang salah. Achan minta maaf banget buat readers yang pingin genre Fantasy. INI BUKAN FF GENRE FANTASY ! ACHAN SALAH PILIH GENRE, silahkan marah-marah sama Achan, gak papa Achan terima. Soalnya dari awal Achan bingung ini fantasy apa bukan? Soalnya kalo fantasy itu yang Achan tau kayak dongeng-dongeng gitu. Trus Achan mikir, ini cocok jadi fantasy apa enggak? Baekkie kan jadi puppy._. Trus Achan pikir lagi, ini bukan ff fantasy. Huaaaaaa ! Mianhae udah buat kalian kecewa TT^TT. Hm.. itu aja sih. Terserah readers deh tetep mau baca atau mau langsung leave aja. Achan memang salah, salah banget. Mian udah ngecewain kalian Yah taulah.. Achan baru disini dan belum terlalu bisa dalam Ff. Ok, just that ! I hope you still like this story.

Achan Present

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

_Ya tuhan tolong jangan pertemukan aku dengan-nya karena dengan engkau mempertemukanku dengannya, maka perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti perasaanku. Tuhan kumohon Tuhan, jangan pertemukanku dengan nya lagi. Aku tak pantas untuk muncul dihadapannya lagi setelah kejadian yang 'lalu' itu _– batin Sehun.

.

.

Author Pov

Baekhyun terus memandang mobil Sehun dengan pandangan sayu. Ia sedikit menggerutu ketika melihat mobil Sehun berjalan pergi.

"Hh.. Pdahal aku hanya ingin menyapa-nya setelah kejadian sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. Semua yang ada dalam dirinya tak berubah banyak dari yang kukenal dulu. Cara bicaranya, hidungnya yang mancung, postur tubuhnya yang memang sejak dulu selalu tinggi, kulitnya yang sejak dulu putih layaknya seseorang yang memiliki penyakit albino – KKk~. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah berubah. Ia terlihat dewasa sekarang, tubuhnya tambah tinggi, dan wajahnya .. semakin tampan" Dan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan itu cukup membuatnya merona.

"Kkk~ Tapi tak apa jika ia sedikit berubah sekarang. Yang pasti dia tetap Sehun, sahabat masa kecilku, tetangga kesayanganku serta namja yang sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku. Yah walaupun karenanya aku menjadi seperti ini. Tak apa sebuah penderitaan terjadi pada diriku hingga saat ini asalkan hal itu tidak akan terjadi padanya.."ucap Baekhyun diselingi air matanya yang lolos hingga membuat aliran air yang membasahi wajahnya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju apartemen Chanyeol.

Other Side

"Yeoboseyo, Luhan hyung?"sapa Sehun lewat telpon. Arah pandangan Sehun fokus kedepan, ia sedang menyetir. Setelah kabur dari Baekhyun, namja bermarga Oh ini menuju taman tempat Luhan menunggunya sedari tadi. Hanya saja ia memilih jalan yang jauh untuk pergi ke taman itu. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, Sehun sama saja sia-sia datang ke taman tadi yang dimana sebelumnya ia bertemu Baekhyun. Padahal sebenarnya Sehun sudah sampai di depan taman, hanya tinggal masuk ke pintu taman itu saja. Tapi karena ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, maka ia lebih memilih untuk kabur dan memilih menemui Luhan dengan melewati jalan yang jauh.

"_Yeoboseyo? Ne, ini aku. Kenapa kau belum datang, eoh?! Aku sudah menunggumu lama. Asal kau tau, aku kedinginan bodoh ! cepat kemari !"_oceh Luhan. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah, itu.. Tadi ada suatu masalah hingga membuatku telat. Ne, aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Terus gosokkan kedua telapak tanganmu, hyung. Itu bisa membuatmu sedikit merasa hangat"saran Sehun.

"_Hm.. arraseo. Ppali !"_ ujar Luhan mengakhiri telpon singkat itu_._

"Hh.." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baekhyun hyung~"gumam Sehun pelan. Kemudian ia kembali fokus menyetir.

Author Pov End

Baekhyun Pov

_Kreekk~_

Aku mengintip disela-sela pintu kamar Chanyeol. Mengintip apakah Chanyeol maish tertidur? atau sudah bangun?

"Hahh.."aku bernafas lega sambil memegang dadaku. Ia masih tertidur pulas rupanya, terbukti dengan adanya suara dengkuran yang berasal darinya. Kemudian kututup pintu kamar Chanyeol itu dengan perlahan hingga tak menimbulkan suara.

_Trapp_

"Mmh.." racau Chanyeol setelah kudorong pintu itu. Aku kembali menatapnya sambil memutar kunci lalu menaruh kunci diatas meja seperti semula. Mataku bergerak melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding. Sudah jam setengah dua pagi. Aku bosan. Aku memperhatikan sudut kamar ini. Kamar ini memang rapi dan bersih.

"Lebih baik aku mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku.."kataku pelan pada diriku snediri. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya didekat dapur.

_Cklek~_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar mandi milik Park Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hmm.."Ku tutup mataku sambil menghirup aroma kamar mandi ini. Kamar mandi ini beraroma terapi yang membuatku menjadi lebih relaks. Setelah cukup acara –mari-menghirup-, aku memperhatikan sudut kamar mandi ini karena sebelumnya –saat dalam wujud anak anjing- aku terlalu fokus memperhatikan wajah Park Chanyeol. Kamar mandi ini bercat putih dengan kramik krem bergambar kerang didindingnya, berlantai kramik, cukup luas, dan terdapat dua bagian yaitu bagian yang basah dan tidak basah. Dibagian yang basah terdapat shower box, bathup, beberapa sabun dan shampo yang beraroma harum bermacam-macam, dan tirai penutup. Dibagian yang tidak basah terdapat wastafel yang diatasnya sudah ada sikat dan pasta gigi, closet, serta bathrobe dan handuk yang tergantung di gantungan yang melekat dipintu kamar mandi ini. Dan ah jangan lupa, pengharum beraroma terapi otomatis tertempel di sudut kamar mandi ini.

Tanganku bergerak melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhku. Setelah semua pakaianku terlepas, aku menggantungnya di gantungan dinding dan beberapa detik kemudian aku mendapati diriku dalam shower box dan memulai mandi.

Baekhyun Pov end

Chanyeol Pov

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurku. Kurasakan 'sesuatu' dalam celana-ku ingin mengeluarkan sebuah cairan atau sebut saja cairan itu adalah umm.. air seni. Kedua kelopak mataku terbuka dengan begitu saja. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru kamarku. Kulirik jam dinding, masih jam dua lewat dua puluh menit pagi. Dengan sekali hentakan kakiku kumasukkan dalam sandal yang berada dibawah tempat tidur. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya didekat dapur dengan mata yang terkadang tertutup disertai uapan yang kubuat. Atau lebih tepatnya setengah sadar setengah tidak. Hm.. aku memang masih mengatuk. Hanya saja rasa kebelet yang tersu kurasakan hingga cukup menutupi rasa ngantukku. Dan tak lama kemudian aku mendapati diriku beridiri didepan pintu kamar mandi. Kuputar kenop pintu hingga terbuka dan –

"Aaaaaaaa !"

Sebuah teriakan menyadarkan ku. Dengan segera kubuka mataku lebar-lebar dan aku semakin membelalakkan kedua mataku kaget. Dihadapanku terpampang dengan jelas seorang namja berwajah manis dan berperawakan mungil yang berbalut bathrobe-ku berada didalam kamar mandi, dan kedua tangannya ia sialngkan didepan dada guna menutupi rasa malunya mungkin. Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatku kaget, namun penampilan namja itu. Wajahnya sangat manis, sangat malah. Bibirnya pink mengkilap dan entah kenapa muncul sebuah pikiran untuk melumat bibir itu. Tubuhnya mungil dan tingginya mungkin berbeda 10 cm dariku. Dan lagi – Ah ! Ya tuhan, tolong aku ! Oh lihatlah ! Bathrobe-ku yang ia kenakan terlihat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya hingga membuat bahunya yang putih mulus dan betisnya yang putih mulus itu terpampang jelas ! Oh God.. Dan lagi, rambut coklatnya yang basah hingga membuat beberapa bulir air menetes di leher dan bahu namja itu. Ya tuhan ! Aku bisa gila karena namja ini ! Dia benar-benar cantik, manis, dan seksi !

"Kyaaa ! Nuguya?!"teriakku sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan jari telunjukku. Bukannya sapaan lembut atau apa, tapi malah teriakan yang kukeluarkan untuknya.

"Ck.. Aku belum selesai. Aku belum sikat gigi dan ganti baju, bodoh ! pergilah !" Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan justru ia malah mengusirku yang jelas sedang kebelet buang air. Ck.. manis-manis, ternyata menyebalkan.

"Yak ! Ini kamar mandiku ! Aku ingin buang air sekarang ! Lagian siapa kau?! Datang darimana kau?! Ah atau jangan-jangan kau maling?! Iya?! Benarkan?! Ayo jawab yang jujur !"teriakku.

"Yak ! Aku tau ini kamar mandimu ! Kau tak perlu tau tentang diriku dan – Yak ! Aku bukan maling !"teriaknya kesal.

"Gotjimal ! Ayo jawab yang jujur ! Dasar maling ! Cepat keluar atau kau akan kulaporkan pada polisi?!"teriakku.

"Aku bukan maling !"teriaknya kesal dan kulihat dengan cepat ia segeera menutup pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Eeehh?! Aku mau masuk ! Kau keluar dulu ! Aku sudah tak tahan. Kita pause dulu pertengkaran tadi, nanti jika aku sudah selesai buang air kau harus kuintrogasi !"kataku sambil menahan pintu yang hendak tertutup itu.

"Ahh ! Aniyooo ! Aku belum selesai !"teriaknya sambil mendorong pintu kamar mandi dari dalam agar tertutup. Tapi aku terus menahan pintu itu agar tidka tertutup.

"Masa bodoh ! Cepat aku sudah tak tahan !"teriakku.

"Shireo !"

"Cepat, bodoh !"

"Kubilang aku tak mau keluar, jadi aku takkan keluar dari kamar mandi ini !"

"Aku tak peduli yang jelas aku sudah tak tahan !"

"Shireo !"

Tak kupedulikan omogan namja itu yang seolah-olah kamar mandi ini miliknya. Padahal dengan jelas aku yang memiliki kamar mandi ini beserta ruangan-ruangan lainnya.

BRAK

"Aww ! Sakit, bodoh !"teriakknya kesal dan tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah ringisan kesakitan dari bibirnya itu. Sakit? Tentu saja ia kesakitan karena aku mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu hingga membuat ia yang terus berdiri dibalik pintu, terdorong kebelakang hingga punggungnya sukses menabrak dinding. Tak kupedulikan setiap ringisan kesakitan yang terucap dari bibirnya karena dengan cepat aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar dan segera berdiri didepan closet. Ringisan-ringisan itu yang awalnya sedikit nyaring lama kelamaan semakin mengecil suara ringisan itu. Biarlkan saja, aku tak peduli. Sedikit kuturunkan celana piyamaku – dan aku langsung menoleh pada namja tadi. Ia memperhatikanku dan saat ia ketahuan menatapku, dengan segera ia membuang muka dan kembali meringis denagn suara yang seperti disengajakan.

"Tutup matamu, bodoh !"perintahku.

"Ne, ne. Aku juga tau tanpa harus kau perintah"ujar nya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearahku. Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan kulihat ia sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku kembali menurunkan celana piyamaku dan – Hhh..

.

.

"Buka matamu ! Aku sudah selesai !"perintahku sambil memperbaiki celana piyamaku. Terlihat ia mengintip dibalik celah-celah jarinya.

"Eoh? Sudah? Kalau begitu sekarang kau yang keluar ! Aku ingin sikat gigi dulu. Aku pinjam semua yang ada didalam kamar mandi ini, ne~"

"Hhh.. arraseo. Tapi asalkan sehabis ini kau harus bercerita kepadaku tetang dirimu. Datanglah ke kamarku sehabis ini. Dan untuk bajumu, lebih baik kau meminjam piyamaku yang berada didalam keranjang depan kamar mandi ini. Tenang saja, itu piyama bersih yang sudah dicuci dan disetrika. Aku hanya lupa menaruhnya dilemari"ujarku. Ia hanya mengangguk sebgaia jawaban. Dan dalam hitungan detik aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku mendudukkan diriku diatas ranjang sambil terus berpikir, siapa namja itu? dan berasal darimana namja itu? setahuku, aku sudah mengunci pintu apartemenku. Ah, molla ! Kulirik mataku kearah karpet bulu yang ada di kamarku itu dan alangkah terkejutnya aku tak mendapatkan Baekkie si anak anjing yang tertidur disitu. Ia tak ada diatas karpet seperti sebelumnya !

5 menit berlalu sejak aku mencari keberadaan anak anjing manis itu dan aku tak mendapatkannya. Entah dimana keberadaan anak anjing manis itu, kenapa ia menghilang? Apa mungkin ia kabur? Tak mungkin ! Semua jendela sudah kututup dan kunci. Lalu dimana ia?

Aku terduduk lemas diatas ranjang sambil menghela nafas khawatir. Ya Tuhan ! Dimana anak anjing malang itu?!

_Cklek~_

Aku menoleh kearah pintu. Disana terlihat namja tadi dengan menggunakan piyamaku yang juga terlihat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. Cih, sialan ! Bahu putih dan halus itu terpampang lagi. Kuharap aku bisa mengendalikan nafsuku.

"Sudah selesai?"tanyaku ketus sambil beranjak dari ranjang dan kemudian duduk di karpet bulu yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia mengangguk dan duduk di karpet sepertiku, dihadapanku.

"Kenapa kau memilih duduk di karpet?"tanyanya.

"Karena aku ingin mengintrogasimu"jawabku ketus.

"Tapi kenapa harus di karpet? Kenapa tidak di ranjangmu saja?"tanyanya lagi. Aku mendengus.

"Tapi walaupun aku duduk di karpet dan mengintrogasimu, kau tetap saja duduk di karpet ini. Lagian semua pertanyaanmu itu tak penting !"jawabku. Namja manis tad langsung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ck, sudahlah ! kau ingin mengintrogasiku apa? Tentang diriku?"tanya namja manis itu terlihat kesal. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ck, baiklah. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Umurku 21 tahun, 92 lines-lah. Aku berasal dari Seoul. Dan yang terakhir – Aku adalah .. Um.. Baekkie. Anak anjing yang tadi siang kau temui itu"ucapnya sambil memainkan ujung piyamaku. Aku membulatkan kedua mataku. D-dia Baekkie? Tidak mungkin ! Baekkie adalah anak anjing, bukan? Dan dia adalah manusia ! tentu saja berbeda!

"Mwo?! Tidak mungkin ! Baekkie adalah anak anjing, bodoh ! dan kau adalah Baekhyun, seorang manusia. Ah, kau pasti berbohong. Tidak mungkin ! jangan berbohong, bodoh"ujarku. Eitss.. tapi kalau dia memang berbohong, bagaimana ia bisa tau tentang Baekkie?

"Aishh.. aku tidak berbohong ! Aku adalah Baekkie, anak anjing yang tadi siang kau temui. Berbulu putih dan lebat. Serta memakai – Ah ! kalung ini"kata Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan kalung anjing ungu milik Baekkie di lehernya dan aku baru sadar ada kalung ungu itu ada dilehernya. Aku menelan salivaku susah payah. Jadi dia Baekkie? Ah Jinjja?

"Tidak mungkin ! Kalung itu mungkin saja banyak dijual di toko-toko. Jangan mengarang !"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak mengarang, Park Chanyeol ! Aku serius ! tatap mataku!"kata Baekhyun dan secara tiba-tiba tanganku digenggam olehnya.

DEG

Aku menatap matanya lurus. Ia memang terlihat serius dan tak berbohong. Dan mata itu – mata sabit yang indah. Bisa kurasakan sosok Baekkie si anak anjing melekat pada diri namja bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Kalau kau masih tak percaya, lihatlah karpet ini dimana tadi Baekkie si anak anjing tertidur. Dan carilah ia sekarang. Tak ada, bukan? Sudah kuberitahu, Baekkie adalah aku dan aku adalah Baekkie"lanjutnya. Aku hanya cengo(?) mendengar penuturannya. Jinjja?

"Ha?" aku membuka mulutku lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku berubah menjadi Baekkie si anak anjing saat pukul 4 pagi hingga pukul 12 malam. Dan aku menjadi manusia dari pukul 12 malam hingga pukul 4 pagi. Aneh, bukan?"ujarnya sambil memasang tampang lesu.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa kau dikutuk? Atau kau anjing jadi-jadian?! Hellooo~ plis deh ini sudah 2013 dan untuk apa aku percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu"tanyaku dengan sedikit teriak.

"Mwo?! Hhh.. Itu karena – Sudahlah, belum saatnya kau tau. Yang jelas tolonglah bantu aku mengembalikan diriku menjadi manusia sungguhan, bukan menjadi manusia-anak anjing. Kumohon tolonglah aku~"pintanya sambil mengatupkan kedua matanya memohon.

"Hh.. arraseo. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi setelah itu kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Arrachi?"

Ia berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Arrachi ! Dan – ah ! kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu !"ujarnya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanyeol. Umurku 21 tahun, 92 lines sepertimu. Aku tinggal disini sendirian karena kedua orantuaku dan noonaku tinggal di Busan"ucapku. Ia telrihat terkejut dan detik kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya. Sungguh imut !

"Kau bilang umurmu 21 tahun, tapi kenapa kau masih SMA?"tanyanya.

"Ah itu – kau tau sendriilah bagaimana EXOXO School"jawabku snatai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadi kau belum tau?"tanyaku.

"Belum tau apa?"

"Dasar kudet"

"Cih, tentu saja aku kudet. Kau taulah aku hanya bisa beraktifitas dimalam hari menjadi manusia"ujar Baekhyun. Aku menghela nafas.

"Hhh.. arraseo. Kau sudah lihat bangunan EXOXO School, kan? Ada 4 gedung di lingkungannya. Ada bangunan SD, SMP, SMA, serta satu gedung untuk runag guru dan lain sebagainya. Aku masuk EXOXO Senior High School dan memilih masa panjang di SMA itu sehingga aku tak perlu kuliah lagi. Karena di EXOXO Senior High School, masa SMA kita sebenarnya hanya 3 tahun, tapi jika kita memilih perpanjangan masa maka kita dapat 4 tahun tambahan yang sebenarnya selama 4 tahun itu sama saja dengan kita menjalani kuliah 8 semester. Dan setelah 7 tahun ( 3 tahun SMA, 4 Tahun masa perpanjangan / kuliah ) berada di EXOXO Senior High School, kita bisa langsung bekerja di dunia perkantoran. Oleh karena itulah EXOXO School sangat ketat untuk masuk disitu, hanya butuh kecerdasan yang murni sehingga itu yang membuat EXOXO School terkneal dengan fasilitas sekolah yang terbilang lengkap dan kecerdasan murid-muridnya. Tahun ini atau lebih tepatnya bulan depan, aku akan lulus dari EXOXO Senior High School setelah menjalani pembelajaran selama 7 tahun disana. Dan setelah itu aku akan bekerja di perusahaan Appa-ku"jelasku panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi maksudmu kau SMA 7 tahun? 3 tahun SMA dan 4 tahunnya masa perpanjangan atau lebih tepatnya mirip dengan kuliah?"tanya Baekhyun. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ah ya ! kau bilang kau akan berubah menjadi anak anjing kembali pukul 4 pagi, aku ingin melihatmu berubah menjadi anak anjing secara live. Sehingga aku bisa percaya bahwa kau adalah Baekkie"pintaku. Kulihat ia berpikir sejenak. Jari telunjuknya ia taruh dibelahan bibirnya itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji jangan tertidur dulu. Ini masih pukul tiga pagi. 1 jam lagi aku akan berubah menjadi anak anjing. Sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu agar salah satu dari kita tidak tertidur. Um.. apa ya?"kata Baekhyun kembali menaruh jari telunjuknya di belahan bibirnya. Sepertinya itu memang kebiasaannya. Dasar !

Aku ikut berpikir. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku tidak jatuh terlelap? Apa ya?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide hinggap dibenakku.

"Umm.. bagaimana –"usulku.

Chanyeol Pov End

Author Pov

"Umm.. bagaimana –"usul Chanyeol dan detik kemudian ia menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga keduanya duduk diatas kasur. Setelah duduk diatas kasur, Chanyeol segera merebahkan tubuhnya kebelakang –ke atas kasur-

BRUK

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Ia membuka mulutya untuk bertanya namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya digenggam dan ditarik oleh tangan Chanyeol kebelakang.

"Hey, Byun Baek! Berbaringlah sepertiku !"perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang semula bingung hanya menuruit printah namja bermarga Park itu.

BRUK

Dan kedua namja yang memiliki wajah yang sama-sama imut itu berbaring berdua diatas kasur Chnayeol sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Chanyeol, dengan jari-jari tangan mereka yang saling terpaut. Rupanya mereka tak menyadari akan hal itu karena sangking sibuknya menatap angit-langit kamar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun~"panggil Chanyeol yang masih tetap menatap langt-langit kmaarnya.

"Ne..?"respon Baekhyun yang sama halnya seperti Chanyeol. Terus menatap langit-langit kamar Chanyeol.

"Apa kau – Um.. gay?"tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol. Menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dari samping.

"Aku – Molla"

"Ne..?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tau apa aku gay atau tidak. Karena aku memang belum pernah pacaran dengan yeoja dan namja manapun. Lagipula sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan pujaan hatiku. Bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol?"tanya Baekhyun dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping –kearah Baekhyun – hingga keduanya bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Aku? Aku gay sampai saat ini. Yah walaupun dulu aku straight. Aku dulu pernah punya yeojachingu, tapi saat aku maish di taman kanak-kanak. Dan aku baru menyadari hal itu sanagt konyol sekali ! disaat aku masih berusia 5 tahun, aku sudah berpacaran. Kkk~ Dan aku memutuskannya karena hanya masalah sepele. Kami merebutkan sebuah balon yang dulu kudapatkan dari seonsaengnim. Balon itu sebenarnya milikku, tapi yeojachinguku itu malah mengklaim bahwa balon itu miliknya. Tentu saja aku marah dan tak terima, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskannya. Dan anehnya ia malah berkata 'tidak apa, aku senang putus denganmu Chanyeollie~'. Lol. Tapi sayangnya aku sudah lupa nama mantan yeojachingu-ku itu"cerita Chanyeol.

"Jinjja? Kau gay? Dan – Hahaha.. kau memag benar-benr idiot Park Chanyeol. Diusiamu yang saat itu 5 tahun, kau sudah berpacaran. Oh God, benar-benar idiot ! Hhahaha.."tawa Baekhyun.

"Yak ! tapi yeoja itu duluan yang menembakku ! Bukan aku yang menembaknya!"kata Chanyeol kesal.

"Kkk~ Mwo?! Jinjjayo?! Hahaha.. tapi dengan bodohnya kau menerimanya. Hahahaha"lanjut tawa Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengus kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ck ! Tapi .. kau benar juga sih"ucap Chanyeol.

"Hahaha.. Dasar ! Hahaha, benar-benar idiot ! Hahaha"tawa Baekhyun.

"Yak hentikan tawa mengerikanmu itu !"ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

"Ahhahaha.. Aniyo ! Hahaha.. Shireo ! Hhahaha"

"Kubilang hentikan ! Itu tak lucu, Byun Baek !"

"Hahaha.. tentu saja itu lucu ! ternyata kau benar-benar idiot dari dulu, Park Chanyeol. Ahahaha.."

"Yak Berhenti !" Chanyeol kehabisan akal untuk menghentikan tawaan menyebalkan yang dibuat oleh namja manis yang berbaring disampingnya itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman aneh? Molla.

"Shireo ! Hahaha ! Kau ben –"

CUP~

Dengan kedua tangan yang sedari tadi masih tergenggam, Chanyeol bangkit dan segeera mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas agar namja mungil iut berhenti tertawa dan – Ya ! itu memang benar ! Tawa menyebalkan milik namja bermarga Byun itu berhenti dan disaat itu pula Chanyeol kembali ke posisi seperti semula –berbaring disamping Baekhyun- . Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak seperti biasanya, ada rasa nyaman dan senag menyelimuti dirinya. Pipinya seketika merona hebat dan ia juga merasakan banyaknya kupu-kupu menari-nari dengan gembira di perutnya. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol. Namja bermarga Park itu mengalami hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja Chanyeol lebih memilih memasang wajah datar walaupun dadanya terus bergemuruh.

_Ya Tuhan ! Ini adalah first kiss-ku ! Dan bibirnya tadi benar-benar terasa manis ! _– batin Chanyeol.

_Ya Tuhan ! Namja idiot ini telah mencuri first kiss-ku ! ANIYEO ! Eh – tapi ciuman sekilas itu cukup nyaman juga sih _– batin Baekhyun (#Modus )

"E-eh? U-umm.. kenapa kau menciumku?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Agar kau berhenti menertawakanku"jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu !"rengek Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menilehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya, takut jika Chanyeol melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol mengulas senyuman manis yang ia tujukan pada Baekhyun.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu ! kemudian matanya melirik kearah samping agak sedikit kebawah. Dimana tangannya dan tangan Chanyeol saling terpaut satu sama lain.

"Hyaaa ! Sejak kapan tanganku terpaut dengan tanganmu?!"teriak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangannya dan kemudian ia meniup-niup punggung tangannya.

"Cih ! Hanya saja kau yang tak sadar. Sedari tadi, bodoh !"jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah ya ! Kalau kau menjadi Baekkie disiang hari, lantas bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tak sekolah .."jeda Baekhyun.

"... Karena masalah fisik yang aneh seperti ini membuatku tak sekolah. Toh, apa bisa anjing sekolah layaknya manusia normal? Tidak, bukan? Lalu apa ada sekolah di dini hari? Tak ada juga, bukan? Itulah yang membuatku tak sekolah. Lagian sebelumnya aku memang pintar. Disaat umurku yang masih 9 tahun, aku sudah bisa menghafal rumus aljabar dan pythagoras serta bahan pelajaran lainnya.."jeda Baekhyun lagi.

"... Tapi walaupun begitu aku tak putus semangat. Terkadang dalam wujudku menjadi anak anjing, aku sering pergi ke perpustakan di sekolah manapun secara diam-diam dan mencuri buku itu diam-diam. Setelah itu aku membaca buku itu dalam wujud anak anjing, jika sudah selesai membaca buku itu, aku segera pergi dan membiarkan buku itu terlantar dipinggiran jalan. Tapi terkadang jika dalam wujud manusia, aku sering meminjam buku-buku tebal milik seorang ahjussi yang menjabat sebagai kasir di minimarket yang tak jauh dari sini. Ataupun terkadang aku mencari buku atau koran bekas di tempat sampah dalam wujud anak anjing ataupun dalam wujud manusia. Dan luka dilenganku ini – karena tadi siang aku sedang mencari buku atau koran bekas ditempat sampah, tapi alhasil aku malah mendapatkan goresan luka karena lenganku terluka gara-gara terkena benda tajam. Karena tak kuat untuk mencari buku dan koran bekas itu lagi, aku segera pergi ke taman tadi dan hingga akhirnya kau datang menolongku"jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil memperlihatkan luka yang berbalut plester yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum haru akan usaha Baekhyun dan hingga akhirnya loloslah sebulir air mata dari matanya.

"Kau namja yang kuat, Baekhyun"puji Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ah ya, bagaimana dengan anggota keluargamu?"lanjut Canyeol.

"Keluarga..?" Baekhyun berbisik pelan. Ia sedikit menggesser tubuhnya mencari kenyamanan.

"Aku mempunyai Appa, Eomma, dan hyungku yang bernama Baek Beom yang sangat menyayangiku. Tapi aku telah menyakiti mereka dengan pergi dari rumah 8 tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang. Mereka sudah berpikiran bahwa aku dculik atau dibunuh sehingga dalam situs berita aku, Byun Baekhyun sudah meninggal padahal sebenarnya belum. Aku pergi dari rumah itu semua karena aku berubah menjadi anak anjing. Hikss.. Appa, Eomma, hyung.. Bogoshippo ! Hiksss..."tangis Baekhyun pecah hingga membuat Chanyeol yang berbaring disebelahnya menjadi panik.

"Sstt.. uljima, Baekhyun ! jangan menangis ! Ssst.. Uljima"hibur Chanyeol namun tetap saja tangisan Baekhyun tak berhenti dan tak ada cara lain selain –

GREP!~

"Sstt.. Uljima, Baekhyun. Tenanglah. Aku janji akan membantumu megembalikkan wujudmu yang sebenarnya. Dan aku berjanji akan membawamu ke rumah orang tuamu"hibur Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang berbaring disampingnya, dan Baekhyun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak mengelus kepala Baekhyun bagian belakang, bibirnya berkali-kali mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Sstt.. uljima"

CUP~

Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun agar berhenti menangis. Dan Ya ! itu memang benar.

"C-Chan –"

Jrasshh~

_Guk~ Guk~_

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya ketika didekapannya sekarang adalah Baekkie si anak anjing, bukan Baekhyun lagi.

"B-Baekkie?"

_Guk~ Guk~_

Baekkie segera melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol tadi dan langsung bangkit lalu duduk diatas ranjang. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol. Mata bulat Chanyeol melirik jam dindingnya. Tepat pukul 4 pagi dan –

"Baekhyun.. kau sudah menjadi Baekkie si anak anjing !"

_Guk~ Guk~_

TBC/DELETE/END?

Ahh ! tambah ancur ! Amvuunn.. Achan minta maaf banget udah ngerusak otak kalian dengan ff ini TT^TT. Sekali lagi Achan ngucapin thanks banget buat readers yag masih setia *cielah*. Oh iya, tau gak? Achan sempet punya pikiran buat hapus ni ff, tapi kasian readersnya atuh. Ntar kecewa lagi. Dan itu kenapa Achan tulis si Chanyeol masih SMA padahal umurnya 21 tahun? Itu semua berasal dari kesalahan Achan. Awalnya Achan mau tulis ChanBaek umurnya sama 18 tahun karena masih SMA gitu, tapi gak tau kenapa Achan malah tulis umurnya Baek 21 tahun. Jadi yaudah Achan buat yang lebih aneh. Huaaaaa ! Jeongmal mianhaeyo TT^TT . Lupakan. Umm.. oh iya, Achan mau kasih schedule buat update ni ff. 2 minggu satu chapter, jadi satu bulan cuma nambah 2 chapter. Setuju gak? Setuju komen ! Soalnya Achan bener-bener butuh jawabannya. Bukannya Achan kemalesan atau gimana, Achan punya kehidupan pribadi. Banyak tugas sekolah-lah, banyak ulangan-lah, trus Achan yang sudah hampir sembuh dari penyakit Achan, dan lainnya. Kalo pada setuju schedule-nya dimulai bulan depan ( Desember ). Satu lagi, chapter ini udah manis belum si ChanBaeknya? atau kurang kemanisan (?). Di jawab, ne~ Ok itu aja dari Achan.. Ok, Don't forget, RnR ^^

**BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 2 :**

**Jung Eunhee : **Udah :D . Kkk~ Thanks udah RnR

Cho MinHyun : Manisss? Really? Seriously? Uwaaaa~ Gomawo. Ikutin terus aja ne~ Hm.. Achan usahain deh :D . Thanks udah RnR

frea-chan exotic shipper : Nanti dijelasin di chap berikutnya. Kkk~ Iya, ini udah ada. Ne, ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah RnR

SyJessi22 : Ciiieee... Cieee *Ohokohok*keselek. Hhahaha.. Ne, ikutin aja ya~ Iya, Yeol usil ih -_-. Hehe.. Thanks udah RnR

12Wolf : Aaaaaa ikutin aja neeeee~ Hahaha :D Baekhyun jadinya jadi (?) istri sah tercinta Chanyeol :D Kkk~ Thanks udah RnR

ritaanjani4 : Udah.. Thanks udah RnR

exindira : Kelam? Ya... Ya ! Bisa jadi ! Ya ! Ya ! Tidak ! XD. Konfliknya? Insyaallah secepatnya. ikutin aja, neee~ Thanks udah RnR

MayumiChiharu-KJM ZYX : Hahaha.. Iya kasian Lulu dikacangin ama Thehun si calon suaminya yang tamvannya belum ngalahin Chanyeol Appa -_- Kkkk~ Thanks udah RnR

asroyasrii : Miris? Hm.. iya, emang miris kasiaaan *ditendangChanBaek* Kkk~ Nanti dijelasin di chapter berikutnya :D Ha? Mirip kayak ffnya author sebelah? Kaisoo? judulnya apa? Achan mah gak tau karena Achan baru disini. Dan Achan kalo baca ff pasti selalu ChanBaek/HunHan . Itu aja sih, so Achan sama sekali gak tau. Hanya ketidaksengajaan aja itu mah. Hehehe.. Thanks udah RnR

younlaycious88 : Nahh lohhh .. Chingu penasaran *ditimpuk* Ikutin terus aja, neee~ Thanks udah RnR

/ Indah : Iya, ciieee cieeee Baek eomma *lirik Baek* Humm.. Iya, kesian Baek masih jadi guk guk *jedukinkepala* Iya, sampe jam 4 gitu. Kencan malam-malam biar Sehun lebih gampang yadongin Luhan O_O . Ayo cepet kasih tau Yura eonnie ! Hm... ide pikiran kamu hampir sama kayak ideku di chapter 3 ini. aku gak ikutin ide kamu karena sebenernya chapter 3 ini sudah selesai bersamaan dgn chapter 2. Main kutukan? Ikutin aja deh~ Ah, iya ! Aku juga gak tau kenapa kok nama kamu hilang padahal aku udah ngetik nama kamu disitu. entahlah kenapa. Ok, thanks udah RnR

babybyunsoo : Aaa~ Hug you too :* Iya, Baek jadi manusia di malam hari. Kayak kelelawar? Heee? Bisa jadilah :D Hahaha, Kyungsoo? Luhan itu mah. Penasaran? Ikutin aja nee~ Ok, Thanks udah RnR

byunpopof : Hahaha, neee~ Tambah penasaran? Ikutin aja ya~ Thanks udah RnR

StrawBaekry : Iya, Hahaha :3 Ficnya manis? Jinjja? Gomawo~ Ahjussi itu cuma ahjussi pinjeman (?) *plakk. Ikutin aja ne~ bakal di bahas di chap berikutnya. Thanks udah RnR

baekggu : Aaaaa~ Thanks banget ! Penasaran? Ikutin aja deh, bakal di jawab di chap berikutnya. Thanks udah RnR

URuRuBaek : Humm.. Bisa jadi ! Bisa jadi ! Ya ! Ya ! Tidak ! Tidak *mulai gila* XD Thanks udah RnR

pintukamarchanbaek : Awww, iya Chingu :* Ah iya, review terus aja, Achan malah seneng :D Rasanya mandi bareng anjing? Achan mah gak tau, belum ngerasain ._. Mantannya? Nanti dijawab di chap berikutnya. Ikutin terus aja ne~ Thanks udah RnR

Dugundugun : Iyaaaa ! Unyu banget ampe bikin mimisan XD Di chapter ini udah ketemu. Ikutin terus ya~ Thanks udah RnR

Nada Lim : Penasaran? Woah.. ikutin aja ! Ntar biar Sehun pulang ama aku aja ! *Digampar*. Kkk~ Ikutin terus ne~ Thanks udah RnR

DiraLeeXiOh : Ikutin terus aja. Bakal dijawab di chap berikutnya. Jangan sedih ne, chingu gara-gara ada TBC-nya. Hehe.. Thanks udah RnR

Hikari : Wah, iya. Iya, itu mah typo -_- Kurang enak dibaca? Gak papa. Achan masih belajar buat jadi author yang hebat :D Hehe.. Thanks udah RnR

baekchanchan : Aaaa~ Terima kasih. Ikutin aja, ne~ Thanks udah RnR

im kirin : Ikutin terus aja, ntar dijawab di chap berikutnya :D . Hehe.. Thanks udah RnR

Ini Achan edit lagi buat balasan review :3 Hehehe..

BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS :*

AND I HOPE THERE ISN'T SIDERS IN THIS FIC

SARANGHAE ~

.

.

-Achan-


	4. Chapter 4

**- Baekkie Puppy -**

Title : Baekkie Puppy

Author : Achan (ShinersBaek)

Cast : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Sehun

Luhan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, General

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini punya Tuhan YME beserta keluarganya. Achan cuma pinjam (?) nama mereka dan muka (?) mereka buat hayalan gila Achan. Jika ada kesamaan ide itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Dan Achan tidak pernah dan tidak suka Plagiat !

Warning : Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/BoysLove/BL, Bahasa labil ( ada yang baku ada yang enggak ), Alur kecepatan, alur tambah gak jelas, typo betebaran dimana-mana.. RCL ! DLDR ! No Bash !

.

_Baekkie segera melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol tadi dan langsung bangkit lalu duduk diatas ranjang. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol. Mata bulat Chanyeol melirik jam dindingnya. Tepat pukul 4 pagi dan –_

"_Baekhyun.. kau sudah menjadi Baekkie si anak anjing !"_

_Guk~ Guk~_

.

.

Author Pov

Chanyeol menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Seketika kedua kelopak matanya itu perlahan terbuka dengan sempurna. Matanya pun langsung melirik isi kamarnya dan lirikkan nya terhenti pada jam dinding yang ada dinding -_- . Sudah jam 9 pagi. Chanyeol bangkit drai tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan diluar sana. Ia menyibak gordennya itu sambil menguap lebar.

"Hoamm~" Mata Chanyeol yang saat itu sayu menatap pemandangan yang terlihat dnegan jelas lewat jendalanya. Dan bisa dapat ia simpulkan, hari ini tak begitu cerah. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya matahari yang menerangi Seoul, dan beberapa tumpukkan salju yang tipis menyandar disisi jalanan.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya kearah kamarnya. Mencari sosok yang beberapa jam yang lalu menemaninya. Baekhyun. Atau pun kau bisa memanggilnya Baekkie. Si manusia-anak anjing. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, penglihatannya sudah berpusat pada suatu objek yang terasa familiar. Itu Baekhyun ! Ah – lebih tepatnya Baekkie. Karena Byun Baekhyun sekarang sudah dalam wujud anak anjing, maka lebih baik kita memanggilnya Baekkie. Dilihatnya Baekkie sedang tidur diatas karpet bulunya itu. Sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba terulas diwajah tampan seorang Park Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekkie.

_Drrtt~ Drrtt~_

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya karena mendengar getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas. Ia meraih ponselnya itu dan melihat sebuah message sign terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap layar ponselnya itu yang bertujuan membuka kunci pada ponselnya itu. Setelah terbuka, ia membuka kotak pesan yang ada diponselnya itu.

Sehun. Orang yang mengiriminya pesan itu adalah Sehun.

_From : Maknae Thehun_

_Hyuuuunggg~ Bisakah kau datang ke restoran Exostan pukul 12.00? Kuharap kau bisa datang :\_

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat isi pesan dari salah satu sahabatnya itu. Dengan cepat, jari-jarinya menari diatas keypad ponselnya untuk mengetik balasan.

_To : Maknae Thehun_

_Datang ke restoran Exostan? Ada perlu apa?_

_Send~_

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_Drrtt~ Drrrtt~_

_From : Maknae Thehun_

_Sudah, datang saja ! bukankah hari ini adalah hari libur? Ayolah datanglah hyung ! Sekalian makan siang B) Datang ne~ Jebal TTOTT_

_To : Maknae Thehun_

_Hm.. datang tidak ya? Jika kupilih tidak datang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? B)_

_Send~_

_Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

"Cepat sekali bocah ini menjawab. Ckck.."gumam Chanyeol.

_From : Maknae Thehun_

_Hyuuungg~ Jebal, datanglah ! Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan menciummu. Ah ! French kiss lebih tepatnya B)_

Setelah membaca pesan Sehun yang menjijikkan itu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan mual mendadak pada dirinya. Dan Chanyeol langsung menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, lalu berekspresi seolah benar-benar akan muntah.

_To : Maknae Thehun _

_Ewwh ! Menjijikkan jika aku berciuman dengan makhluk setan sepertimu /(XoX)\ . Hhh.. Arraseo. Tapi kau harus membayar makananku nanti ! B)_

_Send~_

Chanyeol tersenyum puas sambil menunggu balasan dari Sehun. Ia menatap Baekkie sekilas yang rupanya masih tertidur.

_Drrtt~ Drrtt!~_

_From : Maknae Thehun_

_Yayyy ! Gomawo, hyung. Ne~ nanti aku yang akan membayar makananmu -_- Tapi kau harus janji, kau akan datang. Hm.. sudah ya, aku ingin tidur lagi. Bye my lovely hyung ! #Flyingkisstoyou_

Wajah Chanyeol langsung saja berubah menjadi datar setelah selesai membaca pesan Sehun.

"Dasar, maknae ! Ckckck.."ujar Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian, Chanyeol sudah mendapati dirinya tengah berada didepan cermin. Memandangi penampilannya lebih tepatnya.

"Aku terlihat sangat tampan !" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengalunkan syal hitamnya dilehernya. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tampannya. Ia sedikit merapikan blazzer putihnya sebelum beranjak pergi keluar apartemennya.

Namun sebelum itu, ia menghampiri Baekkie yang tengah memakan makanannya diatas karpet. Chanyeol mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan anak anjing manis itu lalu mengalus bulu-bulu halus Baekkie.

"Baekhyun – Ah, maksudku Baekkie ! Aku akan pergi sebentar hingga selesai jam makan siang. Jangan pergi kemana mana, ne ! Jangan berantaki apartemenku ! Kau bisa membaca buku-buku ku yang berada dibawah meja yang berada di kamarku. Mungkin itu dapat menambah ilmu pengetahuanmu. Aku pergi dulu, ne ! Annyeong !"ucap Chanyeol sembari menepuk kepala Baekkie berulang kali. Seolah mengerti, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

_Guk~ Guk~_

Detik setelahnya, Chanyeol pergi dari apartemennya hendak pergi menuju restoran tempat dimana ia akan bertemu Sehun. Baekkie hanya dapat melihat kepergiannya dengan sebuah tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Setelah makanannya sudah habis, ia pergi menuju kamar tempat dimana ia akan membaca buku-buku untuk menambah ilmu pengetahuannya.

.

.

.

"Eoseo oseyo"ucap seorang pegawai restoran sambil membungkuk sopan setelah Chanyeol memasuki restoran yang dijanjikan Sehun tadi. Chanyeol hanya membalas sambutan sopan itu dengan senyuman khas-nya. Aroma masakan langsung menyapa indra penciumannya. Mata bulatnya melirik kanan-kiri untuk mencari bocah albino itu. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya disertai senyuman idiotnya. Bibir Chanyeolpun tertarik kearah kanan-kiri dengan manisnya atau kau bisa sebut saja itu sebuah senyuman. Tangan Chanyeolpun juga terangkat keatas sebentar dan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Sehun yang letaknya dekat jendela besar restoran ini.

"Hey, bro !"sapa Chanyeol dan Sehun berbarengan sambil saling menepuk pundak. Selain Sehun, rupanya terdapat seorang namja bermata rusa yang tengah duduk sambil memperhatikan keduanya dengan senyuman manis.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukkkan dirinya diikuti Sehun yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Ne ! Kau tau aku sudah lumutan menunggumu, hyung !"ujar Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aigoo ! Hahaha .. Dasar, kurasa aku tak selama itu bodoh ! Mungkin hanya terlambat 5 menit !"ujar Chanyeol.

"Yak ! Itu sama saja ! Yang jelas kau terlambat, hyung !"ujar Sehun yang masih tetap mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah telunjuk mendarat di pipi Sehun dari samping dan telunjuk itu menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun yang sedang mengembung itu berulang kali hingga membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Lulu? Waeyo?"tanya Sehun setelah sebelumnya menoleh ke samping, kearah namja bermata rusa yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau mengacuhkan ku, Hunnie"kata namja itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kkk~ Mianhaeyo, Hannie"ujar Sehun sambil mengelus pipi namja itu lembut.

"Hey, Luhan hyung !"panggil Chanyeol sedikit keras hingga membuat kedua namja dihadapannya mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada namja tiang dihadapan mereka.

"Ne?"balas namja itu yang rupanya adalah Luhan. Ingat ! Namja yang semalam Baekhyun temui itu !

"Kau tak merindukan ku, eoh? Aku kan hoobae kesayanganmu dulu ! Mana pelukan untukku?"tanya Chanyeol sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan matanya ia tutup manja. Dan perkataan Chanyeol itu membuat Sehun membelalakkan kedua matanya sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kkk~ Ne, bogoshippo ! Sini hyung peluk~"ucap Luhan sambil berdiri dari tempatnya dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol dan Luhan pun saling mengelus punggung satu sama lain. Berbagi rasa rindu karena sudah sekitar 2 tahun mereka tak bertemu. Ya, Luhan adalah sunbae dari Chanyeol dan Sehun di EXOXO Senior High School. Tapi Luhan lulus lebih dahulu dan sekarang ia menggantikan Baba nya sebagai CEO Xi Corp.

Bisa dilihat Sehun tengah mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan wajahnya – Aigoo ! Wajahnya memerah ! Apa segitunya kau cemburu, Oh Sehun?

"Hannie sudah acara peluk-pelukkannya ! Aku juga mau !"rengek Sehun manja yang membuat Luhan tersadar dari acara peluk-pelukkannya dengan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya tadi dan kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Aigoo.. Mianhae, Hunnie~"ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Sehun lembut.

"Cium~"manja Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil dan –

Chu~

"Done, Hunnie~"ucap Luhan setelah berhasil mecium pipi Sehun sekilas. Terlihat sebuah semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih Luhan. Aigoo !

Setelah dicium Luhan, Sehun langsung menampilkan senyumannya yang selebar-lebarnya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya hanya membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua namja dihadapannya itu.

"K-kalian?! Kenapa sangat mesra?"tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau tau? Aku dan Luhan hyung sudah berpacaran !"jawab Sehun diiringi senyuman anehnya. Oh hentikan itu !

"Mwo?!"pekik Chanyeol. Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku, eoh?"tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian –"

"Yak ! Tentu saja bisa !"

"Kupikir tak bisa ! Mengingat Luhan hyung adalah namja cantik yang kalem tapi manly, dan kau bocah cengeng cadel ! Seme kok terlihat lebih ke uke"jawab Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun.

"Yak ! Mworago ! Biarkan saja ! Lebih baik aku bocah cengeng cadel tapi kau? Hehh.. jomblo ngenes (?)"

"Yak !"pekik Chanyeol.

_Tukk~_

"Aww ! Appo !"pekik Sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit setelah dilempar sumpit oleh Chanyeol.

"Ck.. Hunnie sih ! Sudah, Chanyeol jangan kau ladeni Hunnie ! Biarkan saja dia ! Hunnie tetap seme kok ! Walaupun aku terlihat lebih manly daripada Hunnie"kata Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sehun yang mendengar penuturan Luhan tersebut langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. _Kenapa kau suka sekali mempoutkan bibirmu itu, Sehun-ah? _– Mungkin itulah pikiran keduanya.

"Ugh.. Hannie~"rengek Sehun manja.

"Ckck! Sudah ! Jangan menghumbar kemesraan di tempat umum seperti ini ! Sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian bisa berpacaran seperti ini? Dan sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Hhh.. Baru tadi malam sih. Arraseo, akan kuceritakan jadi .."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ayunan dimana ada Luhan yang duduk diatasnya. Butiran-butiran salju sedikit turun dari langit hingga membasahi blazzer keduanya._

"_Luhan hyung ! Hh.. Mianhae, aku telat ! Hhh.."ucap Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya. Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun karena ia sekarang sedang duduk di ayunan. Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon dari ucapan Sehun._

"_Dingin, Sehun-ah"gumam Luhan pelan sambil mengeratkan blazzernya. Sehun yang mendengar gumaman Luhan itupun langsung menoleh cepat kearah Luhan._

"_Gwaenchana?"tanya Sehun memastikan sambil meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya langsung. Bisa Sehun rasakan tangan Luhan benar-benar dingin, dan itu memang menandakan Luhan kedinginan. Oh ayolah ! Bagaimana tidak kedinginan jika kau harus berdiam diri menunggu seseorang dibawah salju yang turun di dini hari? Oh, think again !_

"_Ne, gwaenchana"jawab Luhan lemas sambil berdiri namun tangannya tetap digenggam oleh Sehun hingga keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat._

"_Kurasa kau benar-benar kedinginan, Luhan hyung ! Aku harus memberikanmu kehangatan seperti –"_

_Grep~_

"— _Ini"lanjut Sehun setelah sebelumnya ia memeluk Luhan untuk menyalurkan kehangatan. Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika Sehun memeluknya erat. Iapun berniat membalas pelukan Sehun tadi dengan tangannya yang ia lingkarkan dipinggang Sehun. Mereka bisa merasakan hangatnya terpaan nafas di leher masing-masing dan itu cukup membuat mereka geli. Mereka terus berpelukan dan serasa tak ingin melepaskan kehangatan itu._

'_Mungkin ini saatnya !' – batin Sehun dalam hati._

"_Luhan hyung?"panggil Sehun masih dengan posisi memeluk Luhan._

"_Ne? Waeyo?"tanya Luhan yang posisinya masih seperti tadi._

"_Umm.. S-Saranghae"bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan._

_DEG_

"_..." Luhan membeku seketika. Tak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari namja yang memeluknya ini. Yang ia rasakan hanya degupan jantungnya yang sangat cepat seolah akan meledak, pipinya terasa memanas, dan serasa ia terbang hingga ke langit ke tujuh. Oh aku tau itu berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataan yang dirasakan Luhan sekarang._

'_Ya Tuhan. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi denganku?' pikir Luhan._

"_Hyung?"panggil Sehun menyadarkan Luhan._

"_Eoh? N-ne? Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Sebelumnya ..Aku tak dengar !"_

"_Hh.. Saranghae"ulang Sehun._

"_Umm.."Hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Luhan._

"_Would you be mine?"bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan seperti tadi. Mereka memang tak merubah posisi mereka sejak tadi. Masih tetap berpelukan._

_DEG_

'_Ya Tuhan, bisakah kau normalkan kembali detak jantungku?' – batin Luhan. Luhan menarik nafasnya sebentar untuk menghilangkan detak jantungnya yang sanat berdegup kencang itu. Kemudian Luhan sedikit berjinjit(?) untuk menggapai telinga Sehun._

"_Bagaimana aku bisa menolak pernyataan yang sudah kunantikan sejak lama"bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun. Sehun terdiam seketika sebelum menjawab perkataan Luhan._

"_Kau menungguku, hyung?"tanya Sehun tak percaya._

"_Umm.. ne"jawab Luhan._

"_Jinjja?"kata Sehun kembali tak percaya sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka yang lama tadi dan sekarang ia malah berganti menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya._

_Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Gomawo, hyung !"pekik Sehun senang. Sementara Luhan hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman manisnya._

"_Umm.. hyung, bolehkah – ?"tanya Sehun. Luhan yang mengerti perkataan Sehun itupun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya disertai rona merah yang menghias pipi putihnya itu. Sehun tersenyum senang sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Luhan. Dan Luhan mulai menutup matanya ketika dirasa nafas hangat Sehun menerpa wajahnya dan juga terasa sangat dekat. Sehun langsung mengikuti Luhan yaitu memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. _

_Semakin dekat – _

_Dekat –_

_2 cm lagiiiiii – _

_Dan – _

_Chu~_

_Kedua bibir itupun menempel dengan sempurna. Awalnya memang hanya sebuah tempelan, tapi lama kelamaan terjadilah lumatan-lumatan kecil yang dapat membuat keduanya blushing dan degupan jantung yang abnormal._

_Cukup lama keduanya berciuman, Sehunpun melepaskan ciuman itu membuat Luhan sedikit kecewa._

"_Saljunya semakin banyak yang turun, hyung ! Aku tau kau pasti masih kedinginan karena kau sensitif dengan cuaca. Lebih baik kita pergi ke apartemenku dan menghangatkan diri disana"ajak Sehun_

"_Baiklah, kajja !"kata Luhan menyetujui ajakan Sehun dan setelah itu tanpa sadar ia mengalunkan lengannya di lengan Sehun lalu pergi berdua bersama menuju mobil Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu hanya menutup mulutnya tak ingin Luhan melepaskan alunan lengan mereka yang saling terpaut satu sama lain. Setelah keduanya memasuki mobil Sehun, mobil Sehunpun langsung membawa mereka menuju apartemen Sehun._

_._

_._

_._

"_Blazzermu basah, Hannie. Gantilah pakaianmu !"kata Sehun setelah keduanya tiba di apartemen Sehun. _

_Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu berulang kali._

'_Dia memanggilku Hannie?'_

"_Apa maksudmu memanggilku Hannie?"tanya Luhan bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Panggilan sayangku untukmu ! Aku membuat dua panggilan sayang untukmu, Hannie dan Baby Lu ! Kau juga harus membuat panggilan sayang untukku !"kata Sehun._

"_Eoh? Kenapa harus?"_

"_Agar kita terlihat sangaaaat mesra, Hannie"jawab Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan dan menariknya agar jarak mereka lebih dekat._

"_Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Hunnie"kata Luhan._

"_Hunnie? Kalau dilafalkan berarti sama dengan Hannie ! Hunnie dan Hannie, cara melafalkannya sama. Hmm.. tak apa !"kata Sehun. Luhan hanya mengulas senyuman manisnya._

"_Hoam.."Luhan menguap lucu membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kearah Luhan._

"_Kau mengantuk, Baby Lu. Sebaiknya kau bermalam disini, mengingat ini sudah pukul tiga pagi. Gantilah pakaianmu, aku akan siapkan piyama untukmu dulu"kata Sehun sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang sedikit basah. Sementara Sehun mengambil piyama untuknya dan untuk Luhan._

"_Igeo, Baby Lu"kata Sehun sambil menyerahkan piyama putih bergambar rusa pada Luhan. Luhan hanya menerima piyama itu sambil tersenyum._

"_Ne, gomawo. Aku ganti baju dulu, ne"ujar Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya ia pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan coklat panas untuk mereka berdua._

_._

_._

_Sehun menaruh dua mug yang terdapat banyak asap yang mengepul diatasnya di meja._

"_Hunnie, piyama mu sedikit kebesaran"sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Luhan yang sudah menggunakan piyamanya. Benar saja piyama itu terlihat kebesaran saat Luhan memakainya, terbukti karena piyama itu sedikit turun kebawah hingga memperlihatkan bahu dan leher Luhan yang putih hangat dan mulus itu. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berjalan kearah Luhan._

"_Aigoo ! Kyeopta !"ucap Sehun sambil menarik kedua pipi Luhan dengan sangat kencang._

"_Yak ! Yak ! Keumanhae, Hunnie !"kata Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang masih mencubit pipinya gemas itu. Sehun pun melepaskan cubitannya itu dan memandang Luhan takjub._

"_Aww ! Appo !"ucap Luhan sambil mengelus kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat kearah Sehun._

"_Kau tega sekali, Hunnie ! Kau tau ini sangat sakit !"ujar Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu lalu memukul lengan Sehun sedikit kencang. Yang dipukul pun hanya meringis kesakitan._

"_Shh.. Appo, Hannie. Keumanhae, ne !"kata Sehun sambil menghindar dari pukulan Luhan. Luhan langsung menghentikan acara pukulannya pada kekasihnya itu dan ia langsung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu._

"_Jangan marah, mianhe"kata Sehun._

"_Tapi pipiku masih sakit !"ujar Luhan ketus._

"_Mianhae, ne~ "kata Sehun._

_Chu~_

_Dengan cepat Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas hingga membuat Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya. Dan perasaannya – Hhh.. sama seperti sebelumnya, jantung berdegup kencang, munculnya semburat merah di pipinya, nge-fly hingga langit ke tujuh dan satu lagi banyaknya kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Memang terlalu mainstream, tapi itulah perasaannya sekarang._

"_Eottae? Sudah tak sakit lagi?"tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas._

"_Ne, ne. Sudah, cepatlah ganti bajumu dan setelahnya ayo tidur ! "ucap Luhan._

"_Ne, Hannie. Aku sudah menyiapkan coklat panas untukmu. Minumlah dulu sebelum tidur"kata Sehun. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan meraih mug itu lalu menyesapnya. Sementara Sehun sudah pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama._

_Tak butuh waktu yang lama Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan piyamanya. Seketika matanya tertuju pada Luhan yang belum tidur. Kekasihnya itu ternyata masih asyik menyesap coklat panas diatas kasur. Sehun langsung mengambil mugnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan sambil menyesap coklat panasnya._

"_Hannie, kenapa belum tidur?"tanya Sehun._

"_Eoh? Menunggu Hunnie"_

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Ya karena Hunnie kan yang punya apartemen ini. Masa iya Hannie tidur duluan tanpa menunggu Hunnie?"_

_Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu._

"_Tak apa, jika Hannie sudah mengantuk, tidurlah ! Jangan memaksakan diri menunggu Hunnie"kata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi Sehun._

"_Tumben Hunnie bijak"komentar Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kembali sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang ada di pipinya itu._

"_Hunnie kan calon appa dari anak kita nanti, Lulu"tutur Sehun hingga membuat Luhan blushing._

"_Ah, Hunnie ! Hannie jadi maluuuu~"ujar Luhan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya._

"_Ih, waeyo Baby Lu? Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah itu memang kenyataan? Aku berjanji, suatu saat nanti kita akan menikah dan kita akan punya anak ! Aku akan menjadi appanya dan kau jadi eommanya !"tutur Sehun. Luhan pun kembali blushing -_-_

"_Yak, Hunnie ! Hannie kan namja, itu tak kan mungkin jika Hannie akan hamil. Hannie kan bukan yeoja"_

"_Hannie bisa hamil kok kalau setiap hari kita melakukan 'itu' . Hannie kan uke dari Oh Sehun"ujar Sehun gemas sambil mencubit ujung hidung Luhan. Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu._

"_Baiklah, ayo kita tidur sudah menjelang pagi !"ajak Sehun. _

"_Berdua?"tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil mug miliknya dan Luhan dan membawanya menuju dapur._

"_Satu ranjang?"tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun kembali mengangguk._

"_Hhh.."hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Luhan menyibak selimut Sehun itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Sehun yang baru datang langsung melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan._

"_Good night, Baby Lu. Mimpi yang indah ! Jangan lupa mimpikan aku disana !"ujar Sehun. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, kekasih kecilnya ini hebat dalam gombal rupanya -_-_

_CUP_

_Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan sekilas dan setelahnya langsung tidur._

"_Ne, good night too ! Have a nice dream, Hunnie !"ucap Luhan sebelum menyusul Sehun tidur._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Woah ! Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang manis ! Hahaha.. Tunggu, jadi maksud kalian mengundangku kesini untuk merayakan hari jadi kalian begitu?"tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menyeruput minumannya sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Ne, oleh karena itulah aku mengundangmu kesini. Hehehe.."

"Apa hanya aku yang kau undang? Lantas dimana si item dan si bulat? Kau tak mengudangnya?"tanya Chanyeol.

_Tuukk~_

"Aww ! Appo !"ringis Chanyeol pelan setelah dahinya menjadi sasaran Luhan.

"Jangan memanggil Kai dengan sebutan hitam dan Kyungsoo dengan sebutan bulat ! Bagaimanapun mereka tetap hoobae kesayanganku !"ujar Luhan. Sementara Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Ne, ne.. Mian"

"Hahaha.. Ehm, biasa, mereka sedang asyik _making love _hingga tak menjawab pesanku dan saat ku menelponnya yang keluar hanya suara desah-desahan seperti _'Ouhh.. fasterrrhh Kaihhh .. Ng' 'Sebentar Kyungie .. Euhhh' _" ujar Sehun sambil menirukan suara pasangan KaiSoo itu.

_Tuuukk~_

_Plakk~_

"Aww ! Appo ! Yak, ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Sehun sambil memegangi lengan dan dahinya yang menjadi sasaran kekasihnya dan sahabatnya itu.

"Justru aku yang bertanya, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau tau kita jadi pusat perhatin, bodoh !"kata Chanyeol. Sehunpun langsung megalihkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya dan benar saja, mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di restoran itu. Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil berkata "Jwiseonghamnida" berulang kali.

"Ck.. Kau ini"geram Chanyeol.

"Hehe.. Mian, ya sudahlah ! Sudah masuk jam makan siang lebih baik kita pesan makanan dulu!"kata Sehun dan setelahnya ia memanggil pelayan restoran itu.

"Mau pesan apa saja?"tanya pelayan itu.

"Gratis kan, Sehun-ah? Aku pesan bulgogi, jajangmyeon, dan kalbichim"kata Chanyeol. Si pelayan tadi langsung mencatat pesanannya.

"Kau yakin bisa makan semuanya, hyung?"tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja !"

"Baiklah, Hannie pesan apa?"tanya Sehun.

"Kalbichim"jawab Luhan.

"Aku pesan Bulgogi saja"kata Sehun. Sementara pelayan tadi hanya mencatat pesanan mereka bertiga.

"Minumannya?"tanya pelayan itu.

"Soju?"tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak ! Kurasa ocha lebih baik dari soju. Kami pesan ocha saja"kata Luhan. Pelayan tadi langsung mencatat pesanan merka dan setelah nya pergi.

.

.

.

"Masuklah"kata Chanyeol mempersilahkan Sehun dan Luhan memasuki apartemennya. Setelah ketiganya selesai makan di restoran Exostan tadi, Chanyeol mengajak Sehun dan Luhan ke apartemennya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin mengajak Luhan karena sunbae nya itu sudah 2 tahun tak berkunjung ke apartemennya ini dan sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengajak Sehun ke apartemennya ini. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun adalah pacar Luhan dan keduanya sangat lengket seperti lem.

"Lama sekali aku tak berkunjung kesini karena hyung melarangku datang kesini. Aku merindukan tempat iniiii~"pekik Sehun sambil memasuki apartemen Chanyeol itu..

"Ya karena kau selalu menghabiskan makanan di semua kulkasku"kata Chanyeol datar.

"Hehehe.."

"Aku merindukan suasana apartemenmu ini, Yeol. Tak berubah banyak seperti dulu dan juga apartemenmu rapi Yeol !"puji Luhan.

"Woah ! Hehehe.. Gomawo hyung ! Duduklah"suruh Chanyeol agar sepasang kekasih itu duduk di sofa. Sehun dan Luhan hanya menuruti sang pemilik apartemen dan langsung duduk di sofa sesuai perkataan Chanyeol. Mata Luhan langsung melirik seisi apartemen hoobaenya itu. Mata rusanya melirik kanan-kiri, depan-belakang, samping –

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendapati kekasih kecilnya itu sedang membuka kulkas kecil di sampingnya dan langsung mengambil setoples kue kering lalu memakannya.

"Hunnie, gak boleh ngambil makanan orang lain tanpa ijin ! Itu namanya mencuri !"ujar Luhan sambil berusaha mengambil satu toples kue kering yang sedang dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Ihh, Baby Lu apaan sih? Hunnie cuma memakannya satu kue kok !"

"Tapi tetap aja Hunnie. Itu gak boleh ! Hunnie mencuri !"

"Ani ! Hunnie gak mencuri tapi hanya mengambilnya"

"Ihh ! Hunnie kok susah di kasih tau sih? Gak boleh !"

"Boleh !"

"Ani !"

" Boleh !"

"Ani !"

"Boleh !"

"Ani !'

"Bol –"

_Guk~ Guk~_

Sehun dan Luhan langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan langsung tertuju pada anak anjing yang sedang menggesekkan kepalanya di kaki Sehun.

"Omo ! Kyeopta !"teriak sepasang kekasih itu.

Sehun langsung meraih anak anjing tadi dan mengangkatnya.

"Baby Lu ! Anak anjing ini sangat lucu !"

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan kekasih kecilnya itu.

_Sehun-ah ! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu dan bisa memandangi wajah tampanmu dari dekat ! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu ! Aku ingin memelukmu Sehun-ah ! Dan – tunggu, bukankah ini namja yang semalam kutemui itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya Lutan? Eoh, bukan ! Lu.. Luhan! Ah iya Luhan hyung ! Tapi tunggu – kenapa mereka terlihat mesra sekali ? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Ah molla !_ – batin anak anjing itu yang rupanya ia adalah Baekkie atau Baekhyun.

"Tunggu – bukankah Chanyeol hyung tak mempunyai anak anjing?"pikir Sehun.

"Mungkin ia memiliki anak anjing ini kemarin atau entahlah .."

"Hmm.. Ya, bisa saja"ujar Sehun.

"Sehunnie ! Hannie ingin menggendongnya"pinta Luhan manja. Sehun langsung memberikan Baekkie pada Luhan.

_Guk~ Guk~_

"Aaaa ! Kyeopta !"pekik Luhan. Namun tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ia melihat sebuah kalung ungu bertuliskan 'Baekkie' di leher anak anjing itu. Dan kalung itu terasa familiar, sepertinya ia pernah melihat kalung itu tapi diman – Kalung namja yang semalam ia temui itu ! Kalung namja yang bernama Baekhyun ! Ya, ia ingat sekarang !

_Kalung ini milik namja yang bernama Baekhyun yang semalam kutemui. Tapi kenapa kalung itu ada pada anak anjing ini? Siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya? _ – tanya Luhan dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Baekkie.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong ! Mian update telat #pasangmukainnocent

Ahh iya, mianhae TT^TT Kependekan ya? Tambah gak jelas ya? Iya emang -_- Achan aja buatnya cuma sehari ( kemaren ) sampai harus begadang buat nyelesain ff ini. Soalnya Achan berasa Achan punya pertanggung jawaban sama readers, jadi Achan rela-relain ngetik di tengah malam O_O. Achan telat update gara-gara kemaren fokus ke UAS sama tugas-tugas yang numpuk dan itu bikin Achan banyak pikiran sampai buat Achan nangis TT^TT . Hhh.. Chapter ini sengaja Achan buat lebih ke HunHan. Biar gantian gitu momennya. Momen HunHan nya manis gak? Kalo kurang bilang. Entar Achan buat HunHan + BaekYeol momennya lebih manis.

Kalo ada yang mau ngobrol atau mau nagih ff, sok mangga PM Achan aja. Atau Add Line Achan aja : Achan_Baek. Insyaallah selalu Achan balas. Achan minta maaf ne gak bisa balas review kalian di chapter 3 , Insyaallah Achan bales di chapter 5 bersamaan balesan review chap 3 dan chap 4.

Oh iya, RCL nee~ Achan buat chapter ini sampai jam 2 pagi dengan ngantuk, pilek, dan juga demam yang sering terjadi hampir setiap malam TT^TT . Sampai rela-relain begadang dan jadinya mata Achan berkantung. Demi kalian juga :0 Tolong dihargai , ne . Gomawo, see you next time :*

.

.

.

.

**- ACHAN -**


	5. Chapter 5

**- Baekkie Puppy -**

Title : Baekkie Puppy

Author : Achan (ShinersBaek)

Cast : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Sehun

Luhan

Baekhyun's mom

Baekbeom

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, General

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini punya Tuhan YME beserta keluarganya. Achan cuma pinjam (?) nama mereka dan muka (?) mereka buat khayalan gila Achan. Jika ada kesamaan ide itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Dan Achan tidak pernah dan tidak suka plagiat!

Warning : Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/BoysLove/BL, Bahasa labil ( ada yang baku ada yang enggak ), Alur kecepatan, alur tambah gak jelas, typo betebaran dimana-mana.. RCL, DLDR, No copas! No Bash!

A/N : Di chap ini asal-usul Baek jadi puppy terbongkar! Baca aja ne! Don't forget to review after read this fic!

* * *

.

Achan Present

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

_Sehun-ah ! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu dan bisa memandangi wajah tampanmu dari dekat ! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu ! Aku ingin memelukmu Sehun-ah ! Dan – tunggu, bukankah ini namja yang semalam kutemui itu? Ah iya, itu memang namja yang semalam kutemui. Tapi tunggu – kenapa mereka terlihat mesra sekali ? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Ah molla !_ – batin anak anjing itu yang rupanya ia adalah Baekkie atau Baekhyun.

"_Tunggu – bukankah Chanyeol hyung tak mempunyai anak anjing?"pikir Sehun._

"_Mungkin ia memiliki anak anjing ini kemarin atau entahlah .."_

"_Hmm.. Ya, bisa saja"ujar Sehun._

"_Sehunnie ! Hannie ingin menggendongnya"pinta Luhan manja. Sehun langsung memberikan Baekkie pada Luhan._

_Guk~ Guk~_

"_Aaaa ! Kyeopta !"pekik Luhan. Namun tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ia melihat sebuah kalung ungu bertuliskan 'Baekkie' di leher anak anjing itu. Dan kalung itu terasa familiar, sepertinya ia pernah melihat kalung itu tapi diman – Kalung namja yang semalam ia temui itu . Ya, ia ingat sekarang !_

_Kalung ini milik namja yang semalam kutemui. Tapi kenapa kalung itu ada pada anak anjing ini? Siapa namja itu sebenarnya? _ – tanya Luhan dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Baekkie.

( #Achan ubah karena ada kesalahan )

* * *

.

Author Pov

Luhan masih dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga tak sadar sang pemilik apartemen – Chanyeol – datang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat tiga cangkir teh serta satu botol dot yang berisi susu untuk Baekkie –Chanyeol tidak menggunakan mangkuk untuk susu Baekkie – .

"Mian sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama"kata Chanyeol sambil menaruh cangkir-cangkir itu diatas meja.

_Guk~ Guk~_

"Santai sajalah, hyung. Kau terlalu formal sekali layaknya kami adalah tamu terhormat"uajr Sehun.

"Hahaha, ne, ne"kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil alih menggendong Baekkie dan memasukan puting dot kedalam mulut anak anjing yang manis itu. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil terus menggendong Baekkie.

"Ah, iya ngomong-ngomong mengenai cerita tentang jadian kalian itu, mengapa kalian janjian bertemu ditengah malam dan kau –Sehun – mengapa menembak Luhan hyung saat tengah malam begitu? Menurutku itu sedikit konyol "tanya Chanyeol. Sehun dan Luhan menyesap teh hangat itu dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. Menurutku tengah malam adalah suasana yang romantis. Bukan hanya matahari senja, matahari terbit, dan juga malam hari yang bisa disebut romantis, tapi tengah malam juga bisa disebut romantis. Dengan adanya butiran-butiran salju tipis yang turun, suhu yang dingin yang terkadang dapat membuat sepasang kekasih saling berbagi kehangatan melalui pelukan serta ciuman, Bintang yang mungkin saja dapat muncul walaupun hanya sedikit tapi itulah yang namanya bintang yang menyinari malam, begitupula dengan bulan, dan yang terakhir –"Sehun sedikit memberi jeda dengan penjelasannya. Ia melirik Luhan dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya seolah memintanya melanjutkan perkataannya.

_Guk~ Guk~_

"— Kita dapat merasakan pergantian hari dipertengahan malam. Hal itu sangatlah langka jika dilakukan seseorang apalagi seseorang yag ingin menyatakan cintanya pada oarng yang dicintainya. Dan aku ingin pergantian hari itulah yang menjadi saksi pernyataan cintaku pada Luhannie hyung. Oleh karena itulah aku memintanya untuk datang menemuiku di sebuah taman yang telah kujanjikan"jelas Sehun.

"Yeah, aku setuju akan penjelasanmu Hunnie. Dan setelahnya ia menelponku dan membangunkanku untuk segera menemuinya di taman itu. Aku sangat menyesal datang kesana, ia datang terlambat hingga membuatku hampir mati kedinginan dan bosan kalaupun kau tak segera datang. Dan untungnya seorang namja manis datang menemaniku walaupun hanya sebentar"kata Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun yand duduk disampingnya dengan dagu. Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya, namun Sehun langsung tersadar dan ia langsung mengehntikan tawanya.

"Tunggu – Hannie bilang apa? Namja manis? Aku tak melihat siapa-pun yang ada di taman itu kecuali kau, Hannie"tanya Sehun merasa sedikit ada yang ganjal dalam hatinya.

Baekkie hanya memperhatikan dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan susu yang ia minum lewat dot yang disodorkan Chanyeol ke mulutnya, serta ia dalam pangkuan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Iya, aku bertemu namja manis tapi sebelum kau datang, Hunnie. Dia maniissss sekali dan cantik juga walaupun ia namja. Wajahnya sangat baby face hingga membuatku gemas! Aku sempat berpikir jika dia masih SMP, tapi ternyata umurnya sudah 21 tahun. Ia memakai sweater putih yang tidak kontras dengan kulitnya"jelas Luhan.

_Itu aku!_ – batin Baekkie

Merasa familiar dengan sosok yang dimaksud Luhan, Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung berpikir.

"Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya"gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku juga"sahut Sehun.

Luhan memperhatikan keduanya heran, kemudian ia menatap Baekkie yang masih minum susu dalam dot dengan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang memegangi dotnya. Anak anjing manis itu sedang berada dalam pangkuan Chanyeol dan tangan kiri Chanyeol melingkar diperut Baekkie. Pemandangan yang sangat imut dan terkesan gemas!

"Apa Hannie ingat nama namja itu?"tanya Sehun setelah berpikir cukup panjang.

"Ani. Aku tak sempat menanyakan namanya"jawab Luhan.

"Yahh.."desah kecewa Sehun.

"Tapi entah feelingku mengatakan nama namja itu ada Baek nya"ujar Luhan. Ya, feelingnya memang mengatakan itu. Apalagi ketika ia melihat kalung Baekkie.

DEG

"B-Baek?"tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Ne, waeyo? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kalian mengenalnya?"tanya Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala mereka.

_Apa itu Baekhyun hyung? Hmm, tapi nama Baek tak hanya satu. Hahh.. sudahlah, bukan kah itu hanay feeling Luhan hyung? Siapa tau saja salah dan namanya ternyata bukan Baekhyun hyung _– pikir Sehun.

_Baek? Apa itu Baekhyun? Namja yang tadi malam seenaknya memakai kamar mandiku? Ah molla _– batin Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Baekkie yang ada dipangkuannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Baekkie langsung menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol disertai senyuman aneh dengan puting dot yang masih ada dimulutnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa sweetdrop dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Kurasa anak anjing ini gila_ – pikir Chanyeol sambil menatap ngeri kearah anak anjing yang botol dotnya ia pegangi.

_Guk~ Guk_

"Ah iya, sejak kapan kau memiliki anak anjing semanis itu, hyung?"tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eoh? Ah itu, aku tak sengaja menemukannya kemarin dan akhirnya aku merawatnya"jawab Chanyeol.

"Jinjja? Apa ia anjing liar?"tanya Sehun.

"Aniyo! Kalau dia anjing liar, kenapa ia mau digendong Luhan hyung?"ujar Chanyeol.

_Guk~ Guk~_

"Kau benar juga! Hahaha.."tawa Sehun. Luhan hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kalung itu~ Kalung yang sedang dipakai anak anjing itu, apa kalung pemberianmu atau bagaiman –"tanya Luhan terpotong.

"— Kalung ini? Ya, aku membelikannya kalung ini. Bukankah sangat lucu?"kata Chanyeol berbohong.

"Hmm.. Yeah lucu! Namanya Baekkie?"tanya Luhan. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Luhan kembali berpikiir.

"Semalam aku melihat namja yang kutemui itu memakai –"

_Guk~ Guk~_

Agar tak ingin mendengar lanjutan perkataan Luhan, Baekkie segera menggonggong keras dan langsung melompat kearah Luhan. Luhan, tentu saja kaget ketika anak anjing milik Chanyeol lompat kearahnya dan langsung menjilat-jilat pipinya dengan lidah mungil Baekkie. Dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa geli.

_Guk~ Guk~_

"Hahaha.. Sudah, Baekkie! Geli! Hahaha.."tawa Luhan. Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat Luhan yang menahan rasa gelinya.

_Guk~ Guk~_

Baekkie menghentikan aktifitasnya menjilati pipi Luhan dan kini beralih menatap Sehun. Hingga terjadilah kontak mata antara mereka. Baekkie yang melihat tatapan Sehun itu, tatapan seperti dulu. Tatapan yang menyimpan arti tersendiri baginya.

Sementara Sehun yang menatap Baekkie, entahlah apa yang dapat ia rasakan. Tatapan itu seperti tatapan 'orang dimasa lalunya' yang lembut dan menyimpan kenyamanan didalamnya. Dan tatapan itu seperti membawa sosok yang ia hindari, takuti, dan rindukan itu hadir. Seperti tatapan Baekhyun. Sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

_Guk~ Guk~_

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Baekkie langsung melakukan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Luhan sebelumnya. Melompat kearah Sehun dan menjilati pipi Sehun dengan rasa hangat di hatinya.

_Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sehunnie. Bisa mengabiskan waktu bersama dengan tertawa walaupun kau tak menyadari sesungguhnya aku disini. Aku senang bisa menyentuh kulitmu, itu adalah salah satu yang kurindukan tentangmu. Aku harap, aku bisa kembali normal menjadi manusia sesungguhnya dan setelah itu kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi seperti dulu. Aku sudah tau kau dan namja bermata rusa ini sudah berpacaran, sebagai sahabat kecil aku sangat mendukung cinta kalian berdua! Aku tak ada niat untuk menghancurkan cinta kalian yang sudah kalian buat serapi mungkin, walaupun dulu aku pernah menyukaimu. Tapi kurasa aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi, ani, aku masih menyukaimu – sebagai sahabat_ - batin Baekkie disela-sela kegiatannya menjilati pipi Sehun.

Ketiganya yang melihat tingkah lucu Baekkie hanya tertawa. Anak anjing yang sangat menggemaskan!

_Guk~ Guk~_

"Hahaha.."

.

.

.

Malamnya..

BRUK

Setelah wujud Baekkie telah berubah menjadi manusia, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Menindih lebih tepatnya. Mata sabit Baekkie – maksudku Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah tampan dihadapannya yang sekarang sedang tidur itu. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol sangatlah dekat, hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya dengan jari-jarinya yang bermain menyentuh wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"Eunghh.."lenguh Chanyeol dalam tidurnya dan lenguhannya itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar akan niatnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol agar bangun, namun tak berhasil, ia melakukan berbagai cara agar namja tiang itu bangun seperti mencekik leher namja itu-_- ataupun menjewer telinga dumbo Chanyeol. Dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mendapati namja mungil itu berada diatasnya.

Krikk..

Krikk -_-

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau menindis ku seperti itu, eoh?!"teriak Chanyeol setelah mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terjatuh kebelakang dan hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai kalau saja tangannya tak menggenggam kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan ringisannya dan setelah itu keduanya membenarkan posisi mereka dengan duduk.

"Assh.. Ini sakt sekali, pabo!"ringis Baekhyun.

"Salah kau sendiri! Kenapa kau malah berbaring diatasku. Tentu saja aku yang baru membuka kedua kelopak mata ku langsung kaget dan akhirnya aku mendorongmu agar bangkit dari tubuhku"kata Chanyeol.

"Yak! Memangnya tak ada cara lain apa? Kau tau ini sangat sakit"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ne, ne.. Mana yang sakit? Sini biar kucium"uajr Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol langsung membulatkan kedua matanya, ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas yang mungkin saja sudah menjadi merah, dan langusng saja ia menjauhkan dirinya dar Chanyeol.

"Ahh~ Minggir kau sana, dasar mesum!"kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Yak! Aku tak mesum!"

"Jinjja?! Gotjimal!"

"Aniyo!"

"Terserah apa katamu, ahjussi mesum. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu!"

"Shireo"

"Ishh.. Aku hanya minta saja tak boleh. Jahat!"kata Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Biarkan"

Hening.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol~ Aku benar-benar ingin meminta sesuatu padamu. Ini sangat penting!"

"Penting? Kurasa apa yang kau akan katakan nanti tak penting"

"Chanyeol-ah! Jebal~ Bolehkan?"tanya Baekhyun sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil melirik karaah Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedikit tajam.

"Jebal~"kata Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan aegyo nya yang bikin – Hhh.. diabetes mungkin saking manisnya ia. Kyaaaa~

"Hhh.. Arraseo. Apa keinginanmu itu sekarang? Aku masih mengantuk"ujar Chanyeol yang akhirnya luluh dengan aegyo Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja, pabo! Memangnya kapan lagi? Waktuku tak banyak"ujar Baekhyun.

"Tapi besok aku sekolah. Bisakah –"

"Tak ada waktu lagi, Park Chanyeol. Kajja!"kata Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang. Berada didepan sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu kecil, bercat krem-putih, adanya pahatan-pahatan hangeul di pagar dinding rumah itu, banyaknya tanaman hijau di halamannya, dan rumah itu terkesan sejuk dan nyaman. Baekhyun memperhatikan rumah itu dengan air matanya yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya hingga sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, lalu terbentuklah aliran sungai mengalir #River.. River.. River! -_-

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa lolos dari bibirnya, tak seperti air matanya yang sudah lolos dari matanya dan kini membentuk aliran sungai yang deras di pipinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis, menangis, dan menangis didalam mobil bersama Chanyeol sambil memandangi rumahnya yang sudah sangat lama ia tinggalkan. Meninggalkan semua kenangan manis dan pahitnya ia selama tinggal di rumah itu bersama keluarganya. Ia merindukan semuanya!

Dan hingga akhirnya karena tak kuat menahan desahannya.. Ah! maaf salah, maksudku isakannya, Baekhyunpun langsung mengeluarkan isakannya. Air matanya pun semakin deras jatuh membanjiri wajah manisnya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatiaknnya langsung panik karena tangisan Baekhyun lama kelamaan semakin kencang. Tangannya langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sapu tangan putihnya. Tak ingin menunggu lama, ia langsung mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan sapu tangannya sambil menenangkan namja manis disampingnya itu.

"Sstt.. Tenanglah, Baekhyun-ah"hibur Chanyeol samnbil mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan sapu tangannya.

"Hiks.. Eomma, Appa, hyung.. Bogoshipo! Hiks.. Mianhae"tangis Baekhyun.

"Sstt.. Sudahlah. Apa yang membuatmu menangis kencang seperti ini, eoh?"tanya Chanyeol. Mungkin itu termasuk pertanyaan bodoh karena secara logika, sudah pasti jawabannya Baekhyun merindukan semuanya. Semua masa lalunya.

"Hikss.. Pabo! Hiks.. Aku merindukan masa laluku! Hiks.."jawab Baekhyun disela-sela tangisannya.

"Arra, bisa kau ceritakan masa lalumu?"

Hening.

Hanya ada suara tangisan Baekhyun yang ia dengar. Baekhyun masing asyik dengan acara tangisannya (?) hingga belum manjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti keadaan itu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Minumlah dulu. Jika kau sudah merasa tenang, ceritakan saja padaku. Siapa tau aku bisa membantu"kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menerima air mineral itu dan langsung meneguknya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar lalu mengusap air matanya itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang ia membuka mulutnya untuk menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Jadi .."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Seoul, 2 Oktober 2005_

_Ting.. Tong.._

_Ting.. Tong.._

_Seorang anak kecil berkulit putih seperti susu tengah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu dari rumah bercat krem-putih. Ia memperbaiki letak syal birunya dan juga topi kupluk birunya sambil menunggu pintu dihadapannya itu terbuka. Anak kecil yang berusia 11 tahun itu mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memainkan ujung blazernya menunggu pintu itu terbuka. Namun karena tak kunjung terbuka, ia memutuskan kembali memencet bel rumah itu dengan menjinjitkan kakinya dan mencoba meraih bel itu. _

_Ting.. Tong.._

_Ting.. Tong.._

"_Ne! Ne! Sebentar~"suara seorang yeoja terdengar dari dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian .._

_Cklek_

"_Annyeong, Byun ahjumma!"kata anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri. _#Bayangin yang kayak di Exo Showtime ep. 3 di bagian yang 'dia' ngucapin hbd ke Chanyeol yaww :3!

"_Aahh, Sehun-ah! Ne, annyeong. Sendirian, eoh?"tanya Nyonya Byun pada anak kecil tadi yang rupanya bernama Sehun. Sehun mengangguk semangat._

"_Ne, ahjumma! Baekhyun hyung ada?"tanya Sehun._

"_Ada, ia sedang ada di –"_

"_Sehun-ah!"panggil seorang namja manis yang tiba-tiba menyembul dibalik Nyonya Byun. Nyonya Byun dan Sehun langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada namja manis yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Nyonya Byun langsung menggeser posisinya kesamping agar tak menghalangi anaknya itu. _

"_Baekhyunnie hyung!"_

"_Sehun-ah, ayo main! Kajja!"ajak Baekhyun yang masih berusia 13 tahun itu sambil menarik tangan Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya. _

_Nyonya Byun yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu wanita paruh baya itu menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan menyusul anaknya._

"_Baekhyunnie, mainnya jangan lari-larian, ne. Dan – Ah! Jangan bermain di ruangan itu ya! Bahaya. Disana ada bahan-bahan tugas Beommie hyungmu"pesan Nyonya Byun sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu coklat sebagai jalan keluar dari ruangan yag dimaksudnya. Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh._

"_Ah iya, kalian mau makan apa? Biar eomma siapkan"tanya Nyonya Byun sambil berjalan menuju dapur._

"_Baekhyun mau ddeokbokki dan es krim, eomma"_

"_Thehun mau thepelti Hyun hyung"kata Sehun._

"_Arra, nanti eomma antar ke kamar. Ditunggu sebentar ne"kata Nyonya Byun. Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya mengangguk._

"_Sehuna, ayo kita ke ruangan itu!"ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan kecil Sehun._

"_E-eh? Ani! Tadi kata Byun ahjumma, kita tak boleh belmain di luangan itu. Katanya belbahaya, Hyunnie hyung. Thehun gak mau"tolak Sehun sambil melepas tangannya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun._

"_Sstt.. Kita kesana diam-diam! Jangan sampai ketauan eomma. Bukan kah eomma sedang memasak? Jadi tidak apa!"ujar Baekhyun._

"_Eung.. Telselah hyung thajalah, Thehun ikutin Hyunnie hyung aja"kata Sehun pasrah. Namja manis yang lebih pendek dan lebih tua dari Sehun itu mengangguk dan kembali menarik tangna Sehun untuk memasuki ruangan itu._

_Cklek_

"_Didalam gelap, Thehunnie. Hyung jadi takut"gumam Baekhyun sambil menyembulkan kepalanya melihat isi ruangan itu. Sehun yang dibelakang Baekhyun mengintip dibalik tubuh mungil Baekhyun._

"_Iya, Baekhyunnie hyung benal! Didalam gelap thekali, cuma ada thedikit cahaya matahali lewat jendela. Hyunnie hyung, kita jadi mathuk tidak? Kalau Hyunnie hyung tidak belani, lebih baik kita tidak –"_

"—_Ah! Ani! Kita harus masuk dan melihat isi ruangan ini. Hyung penasaran, Sehunnie"potong Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya._

"_Hhh.. Allatheo"ucap Sehun._

_Lalu keduanya melangkah memasuki ruangan gelap itu dengan hati-hati. Sehun yang merasa sok berani berjalan didepan, sementara Baekhyun yang penakut berjalan dibelakang Sehun sambil menarik baju belakang Sehun._

"_Woah! Hyung, lihat ini!"kata Sehun sambil memegang sesuatu yang ada di meja panjang yang ada di ruangan itu._

_Baekhyun yang mendengar panggilan Sehun segera mengikuti apa yang Sehun lihat. Itu test tube._

"_Woah! Botol yang unik! Tapi kenapa didalam botol itu cairannya berwarna hijau pekat? Cairan apa ini?"tanya Baekhyun._

"_Iya, Hyunnie hyung. Thehun thetuju. Lihat botol ini juga berbentuk unik hyung! Didalamnya ada cailan ungu aneh yang belgelembung-gelembung"ujar Sehun sambil memegang sebuah test tube yang tadi mereka sebut botol unik,yang isinya ada cairan ugu yang ia maksud tadi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap banyaknya peralatan kimia seperti Bunsen burner, Tripod stand, Round-bottomed flask, Retort stand, Test tube, Filter funnel, Boiling tube, Conical flask, Bell jar, Beaker, dan Gas jar (# Itu cuma yang Achan tau -_-) diatas meja. Dan cairan-cairan aneh itu terdapat didalam round bottomed flask, test tube, boiling tube, conical flask, dan itu bermacam warna, dan bau. Baunya sangat tajam. Dan juga adanya asap diatas tube-tube tadi. _

"_Sehunnie, coba lihat! Banyak sekali botol-botol aneh ini!"ujar Baekhyun sambil mengguncang bahu namja yang lebih tinggi darinya._

"_Hyunnie hyung benal!"_

"_Seperti perkataan eomma tadi, ini tugas-tugas milik Beommie hyung. Buktinya ada buku catatan dan juga buku petunjuk kimia milik Beommie hyung"ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk buku-buku yang bearda diatas meja._

"_Thehun pikil juga begitu. Hey, Hyunnie hyung! Buku apa ini?"tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk buku coklat yang ia mengambil buku coklat itu dari tanagn Sehun dan membaca judul buku itu._

"_Bahan-bahan penawar zat kimia. Apa maksudnya?"tanya Baekhyun setelah membaca judul buku itu. Sehun menghendikkan bahunya tak mengerti. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun  
meletakkan buku tadii diatas meja._

_Mereka memperhatikan isi ruangan bersama-sama. Sedikit kagum karena sebelumnya mereka belum pernah melihat barang-barang unik seperti di ruangan ini sebelumnya. _

"_Hyung, bagaimana bitha hyung mempunyai luangan thupel kelen ini, eoh?"tanya Sehun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja yang diatasnya ada bahan-bahan kimia. Tangan kecil Sehun memeluk namja mungil disampingnya._

"_Eum.. Hyunnie juga tak tau. Hyunnie baru pertama kali masuk ruangan ini – Hey! Ada tikus kecil malang, Sehunnie"kata Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukan Sehun dan langsung berjongkok(?) mengelus bulu halus tikus itu. Itu bukan tikus, itu hamster!_

"_Hyaaa! Baekhyunnie hyung! Jangan pegang hamstel itu! Nan –"_

_PLAK_

_BYURR_

_BASHH.. (Ini apa-_-?)_

_Tangan Sehun tak sengaja menyenggol conical flask yang berisi cairan pink pekat yang bergelembung-gelembung hingga conical flask itu pecah dan cairan yang didalamnya terjatuh, dan akhirnya cairan itu tumpah pada tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok itu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, terkejut karena merasakan ada cairan yang terasa berbau tajam dan cukup panas tumpah ke tubuhnya hingga diatas kepala Baekhyun terlihat asap-asap entah apa itu. Rasanya perih. Baekhyun merasakan itu. Sehun yang melihat itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan juga matanya membelalak lebar (?). Sementara hamster tadi sudah kabur duluan ketika melihat ada cairan pink pekat yang akan jatuh. _

"_Sehun.."panggil Baekhyun lirih. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Sangat kaku seperti patung. Ia tak tau mengapa, tapi ia sangat kesulitan bergerak._

"_..."_

"_Rasanya perih.."lanjut Baekhyun lagi. Bisa dilihat, Baekhyun tenagh menahan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa! Ia memejamkan matanya karena takut jika rasa sakitnya itu malah mengeluarkan air matanya. _

"_..."_

"_Sehun, kenapa kau menumpahkannya padaku?"tanya Baekhyun sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Air mata sudah mengalir walaupun tak deras. Oh ayolah, itu pasti sangatlah sakit. Cairan itu terasa panas layaknya air mendidih, yang membedakan hanyalah Baekhyun tak melepuh. _

"_H-hyunnie, hyung ... Mian, Thehun tak thengaja .."barulah keluar perkataan Sehun dari mulutnya. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Baekhyun. Tangannya bru saja akan menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun, namun tiba-tiba – _

_JRASSH_

_Guk~ Guk~_

_Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Snagat kaget! Baekhyun. Baekhyun, sahabat dan juga tetangganya yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri, berubah menjadi .. anak anjing? Bagaimana bisa?_

"_M-Mwo? H-hyung, kenapa hyung belubah menjadi anak anjing sepelti .. ini?"kata Sehun pelan sambil memundurkan langkahnya diiringi gelangan kepala tak percaya._

_Baekhyun, yang sudah berubah menjadi anak anjing tadi hanya menatapnya sendu. Baekhyun tak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi anak anjing setelah cairan tadi tumpah mengenai tubuhnya. Ia bingung. Ia sedih. Ia ingin menangis sekarang dan memarahi Sehun sekarang juga. Tapi ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sehun, namun bocah cadel berusia 11 tahun itu malah semakin memundurkan langkahnya._

_Guk~ Guk~_

"_Hiks.. Hyunnie hyung. Mianhae .."tangis Sehun._

_DEG_

_Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa lagi setelah melihat Sehun menangis hanya karenanya. Ia memang sudah pernah melihat Sehun menangis karena masalah mainan, tapi ini berbeda .. menangis dengan perasaan bersalah._

_Guk~ Guk~_

_Tiba-tiba Sehun tersadar dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tak ingin ketahuan oleh Nyonya Byun, ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Menyisakan anak anjing berbulu putih bersih yang ada didalam ruangan gelap itu._

_Setelah menutup pintu ruangan tadi, Sehun segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu lalu pulang ke rumahnya. Hanya baru beberapa langkah saja, tiba-tiba Nyonya Byun memanggilnya._

"_Sehun-ah!"panggil Nyonya Byun._

_DEG_

_Dengan ragu, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Nyonya Byun. Wanita paruh baya itu memperhatikannya bingung. Dikedua tangan Nyonya Byun terdapat dua piring diatasnya._

"_N-ne?" Sehun mengusap air matanya takut ketahuan jika ia habis menangis._

"_Sehun kenapa? Kenapa menangis?"tanya Nyonya Byun._

"_A-ani, gwaenchana, ahjumma. Thehun pulang dulu ne, ahjumma"kata Sehun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. Nyonya Byun semakin heran dengan tingkah aneh Sehun._

"_Pulang? Kenapa pulang? Ayo dicicipi dulu ddeokbokki nya. Enak lho!"ujar Nyonya Byun._

"_Gomawo, tapi Thehun haluth pulang. Mungkin eomma thudah mencali thehun"_

"_Ah, begitu. Ne. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Baekhyun? Apa dia di kamarnya?"tanya Nyonya Byun._

_DEG_

"_A-ah, itu .. I-iya, Baekhyunnie hyung ada di kamalnya. Tadi kami balusan berlmain belthama"ucap Sehun sambil mengusap tengkuknya._

"_Kalian tak bertengkar, bukan?""tanya Nyonya Byun menyelidiki._

"_A-ani, kami tak beltengkal kok ahjumma. Kalau begitu Thehun pelgi dulu, ne. Gomawo, annyeong!"_

_Sehun langsung terburu-buru menuju pintu rumah Baekhyun. Sementara Nyonya Byun hanya dibuat bingung oleh tingkahnya._

"_Tak seperti biasanya ia seperti itu.."gumam Nyonya Byun. Setelah itu beliau beranjak menuju kamar Baekhyun tanpa tau Baekhyun tak ada disana._

_Cklek_

"_Sehun?"panggil seseorang ketika Sehun membuka pintu rumah Baekhyun. Sehun terlonjak kaget ketika menemukan Baekbeom – hyung Baekhyun – setelah ia membuka pintu rumah Baekhyun. Sehun hendak keluar, dan Baekbeom hendak masuk._

"_B-Beommie hyung?"_

"_Habis bermain dengan Baekhyun, ne?"tanya namja berusia 19 tahun itu menampilkan senyumannya yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan._

"_A-ah itu – ne, kami balu saja belmain. Ini Thehun mau pulang. Annyeong, Beommie hyung!"kata Sehun terburu-buru dan setelah itu pergi menuju rumahnya yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun._

_Baekbeom yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sahabat dongsaengnya itu sangat lucu! Kemudian Baekbeom memasuki rumahnya dan tiba-tiba ia mendegar eommanya memanggil nama dongsaeng satu-satunya itu._

"_Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"panggil Nyonya Byun._

"_Eomma? Waeyo?"tanya Baekbeom pada eommanya yang saat ini sedang memanggil nama dongsaengnya di ruang tamu._

"_Itu .. Baekhyun tak ada di kamarnya. Eomma sudah mengeek seluruh ruangan di rumah ini tapi tak menemukannya"jelas Nyonya Byun. Tersirat raut khawatir diwajahnya._

"_Tak ada di kamarnya? Tadi barusan kata Sehun, mereka habis bermain bersama. Tapi aku hanya melihat Sehun keluar rumah sendirian"_

"_Kau bertemu Sehun? Tadi eomma juga melihat dan bertanya padanya. Tingkahnya aneh dan ia bilang mereka baru selesai bermain di kamar Baekhyun. Tapi saat eomma cek, tidak ada dongsaengmu itu"kata Nyonya Byun._

"_Mungkin Baekhyun pergi bermain dengan teman-teman yag lainnya lewat pintu belakang"kata Baekbeom. Nyonya Byun berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab perkataan anaknya._

"_Mungkin saja, tapi itu sangatlah aneh.."_

"_Entahlah .." _

_Kemudian Nyonya Byun pergi kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang nanti. Sementara Baekbeom, iia pergi menuju ruangan yang aneh itu._

_Cklek~_

_Setelah pintu itu terbuka, ia segera masuk ke ruangan itu dan meraba mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. _

_Baekbeom melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang diatasnya ada alat percobaan. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat cairan pink pekat dan bergelembung tertumpah di lantai. Tak hanya itu, conical flasknya pun juga pecah. Hyung dari Baekhyun itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Ia tak menemukan seorang pun yang ada di ruangan itu. Lalu tatapannya terhenti ketika melihat jendela yang terbuka di ruangan itu._

_Siapa yang melakukan ini semua? Apa ada orang masuk atau hewan yang masuk ke ruangan ini? – batin Baekbeom._

_Karena masih heran dengan apa yang terjadi di ruangannya ini, ia segera memanggil eommanya._

"_Eomma!"teriak Baekbeom._

_Tak lama kemudian datanglah Nyonya Byun keheranan. Segera saja ia menghampiri anaknya itu._

"_Waeyo? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu Beommie-ah?"tanya Nyonya Byun._

"_Eomma! Siapa yang memasuki ruangan ini?"_

"_Eomma tak tau, memangnya ada apa?"tanya Nyonya Byun._

"_See! Ada seseorang yang menumpahkan cairan ini"ujar Baekbeom sambil menunjuk cairan pink pekat dibawahnya._

"_Lalu, apa masalahnya?"tanya Nyonya Byun sambil berjongkok dan kemudian tangannya hendak menyentuh cairan itu sebelum tangan Baekbeom menahannya._

"_Jangan eomma! Cairan ini sangatlah berbahaya! Cairan ini bisa merubah orang yang terkena atau menyentuhnya menjadi anak anjing. __**Cairan itu akan bekerja dari pukul 4 pagi hingga pukul 12 malam. Dan cairan itu tidak akan bekerja dari pukul 12 malam hingga pukul 4 pagi**__. Yang artinya yang menyentuh atau terkena cairan itu bisa berubah menjadi anak anjing dari pukul 4 pagi hingga pukul 12 malam, dan bisa berubah menjadi wujud aslinya dari pukul 12 malam hingga pukul 4 pagi"jelas Baekbeom. _

_Nyonya Byun terperangah mendengat penjelasaan anaknya._

"_J-jinjja? Hhh, untung saja eomma belum menyentuh cairan itu. Lalu bagaimana cara membersihkannya atau menawar cairan itu?"tanya Nyonya Byun._

"_Cara membersihkannya atau menawar cairan itu adalah dengan cairan yang akan diracik lewat buku ini. Buku ini adalah petunjuk meracik cairan penawar"jelas Baekbeom._

"_Ckck.. Eomma heran kenapa kau bereksperimen seperti itu"_

"_Yak, eomma! Ini adalah bahan yang akan kupresentasikan dihadapan dosenku lusa. Dan masalahnya disini adalah aku harus membuat cairan seperti itu yang baru dan juga aku harus membeli conical flasknya yang jarang ada di toko-toko. Hhh.. Aku hanya khawatir jika ada seseorang yang menjadi korban cairan ini"jelas Baekbeom. Ia khawatir dan perasaannya menjadi tak enak dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu._

"_Bahan yang kau presentasikan? Siapa yang akan kau jadikan alat percobaanmu itu? Apa kau mau dirimu yang menjadi alat percobaannya?"tanya eomma._

"_Tentu saja tidak eomma. Aku akan menggunakan hamster untuk alat percobaan itu"_

"_Hewan juga bisa? Berati hamster itu juga akan menjadi anak anjing?" _

_Baekbeom mengangguk sebagai respon dari pertanyaan eommanya._

_._

_._

_Ditempat lain, seekor anak anjing bebrulu putih tengah mendengar percakapan antara anak dan ibu yang tak lain Baekbeom dan Nyonya Byun. Yah, anak anjing itu adalah Baekhyun yang berubah wujud menjadi anak anjing. Setelah percakapan antara hyung dan eommanya, Baekhyun menatap ke rumput yang ia pijak. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika ia terus berada di rumahnya, kemungkinan eommanya akan mengusirnya karena tak tau jika ia berubah menjadi anak anjing. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Dengan makanan yang akan ia makan sehari-hari? Dengan dirinya jika ingin mandi? Ia tak tau. _

_Ia berjalan melangkahkan kakinya berjalan tak tau tujuannya. Ia hanya mengikuti kakinya yang membawa tubuhnya entah kemana. Ia merasa lapar dan perutnya serasa sedang konser -_-_

_Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terletak dipinggir jalan. Ia segera berlari menghampiri benda yang ia lihat itu. Hotdog bekas yang tersisa setengah. Karena perutnya terus saja konser, mau tak mau ia memakan makanan bekas itu yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia makan dan dilarang eommanya. Bukan, ia bukan dilarag memakan hotdog, tapi dilarang memakan makanan bekas. _

_._

_Lusanya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya masih dengan wujud anak anjing. Sesampainya disana, ia heran dengan banyaknya ahjumma-ahjumma serta beberapa polisi yang berada di rumahnya. Ia mengintip dari pagar rumahnya, disana –diteras rumah – Nyonya Byun terlihat tengah menangis sangatlah kencang sambil berteriak memanggil namanya berulang kali seperti,_

"_Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Anakku! Baekhyun hilang! Baekhyun hilang! Dia dimana?!"_

_._

_5 tahun kemudian ( 2010 )_

_Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya yang aneh ini. Memakan makanan seadanya, mandi di kolam ataupun di sungai, baju yang robek-robekkan dan terkadang baju itu baju bekas yang diberi seorang ahjussi tua yang beberapa waktu lalu ditemuinya – selama dalam wujud anak anjing, baju yang sebelumnya ia pakai tetap melekat pada tubuhnya, tapi tak terlihat jika baju itu sedang ia gunakan dalam wujud anak anjing –._

_Kembali, Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan rumahnya dan keluarganya. Ia berlari menuju teras, lalu menaiki kursi yang terletak diatas teras, dan setelahnya ia mengintip keadaan dalam rumah lewat jendela. _

_Matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok yang telah membuatnya hadir di dunia ini, sosok yang sangat menyayanginya, sosok yang telah merawatnya dari kecil hingga sekarang.. Ah ani – akhir-akhir ini tidak lagi karena ia telah pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sosok itu yang tak lain adalah eommanya –Nyonya Byun—_

_Nyonya Byun terlihat sedang duduk lesu diatas sofa sambil memeluk sebuah bingkai foto. Wajah Nyonya Byun terlihat pucat dan menampakkan raut kesedihan. Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya. Namja yang kini berusia 18 tahun itu merasa perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimutinya. Harusnya ia tetap berada di rumahnya dan saat di malam hari ia bisa menceritakan apa yang dialaminya pada eomma dan hyungnya itu. Ia benci! Ia benci kenapa ia bisa menjadi manusia-anak anjing. Ia ingin marah. Tapi dimana ia bisa melampiaskan kemarahaannya? Dengan Sehun? Tentu saja tak bisa, ia tak bisa. Sehun sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat dan dongsaeng kesayangannya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa! Padahal Sehun-lah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak bisa marah apalagi benci pada namja bermarga Oh itu. Justru ia malah merindukannya._

_Cklek_

_Suara pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan hyung nya yang sudah lama tak ia temui._

_Beommie hyung – batin Baekhyun._

_Guk~ Guk~_

_Namja tampan yag sekarang sudah berusia 24 tahun itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kursi tempat dimana Baekhyun berdiri. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir diwajah tampannya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggendong anak anjing itu._

"_Omo! Lucu sekali!"ujar Baekbeom. Ia meneliti tubuh anak anjing itu –Baekhyun— dari atas sampai bawah._

"_Kau memiliki wajah yag manis dan itu mengingatkan ku pada dongsaengku yang hilang tanpa jejak sejak 5 tahun yang lalu .."ucap Baekbeom yang tiba-tiba berubah menjaid sedih._

_Guk~ Guk~_

"_Sejak kehilangannya, eomma sering murung dan juga sering menangis. Kami sangat merindukan dongsaengku itu. Sama halnya dengan eomma, appa pun juga begitu. Aku tak kuat melihat keadaan orangtua ku seperti itu.. kami sangat merindukan Baekhyun .."_

_Guk~ Guk~_

_Ohh, rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak dihadapan hyung nya dan mengatakan bahwa anak anjing yang sedang digendong oleh hyungnya itu adalah dirinya. _

_Tiba-tiba setetes air mata terjatuh membasahi pipi Baekbeom. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung menjilati pipi Baekbeom dan berusaha menghilangkan air mata itu. Baekbeom tersenyum, segera ia menghapus air matanya itu dengan punggung tangannya disertai sneyuman manis yang masih menetap diwajah tampannya._

"_Ahh~ Aku menangis lagi. Hhh.. Karena kau mengingatkan ku pada Baekhyun dongsaengku itu, kau ku beri nama Baekkie. Itu adalah salah satu dari nama kami. Aku Byun Baek Beom, dan dongsaengku itu Byun Baek Hyun. Kkk~ Ah! Aku harus pergi dulu. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi! Annyeong!"kata Baekbeom. Dan setelah itu Baekbeom menaruh Baekhyun diatas kursi itu lagi. Lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah karena ada urusan mendadak._

_Hyung .. Bogoshipo! Eomma Appa~ Baekhyun merindukan eomma dan appa .. – batin Baekhyun._

_Guk~ Guk~_

_Setelah itu ia melompat dari kursi dan berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya._

_Hmm.. Bagaimana jika dalam wujud anak anjing aku memakai nama Baekkie dan dalam wujud manusia memakai nama Baekhyun. Ah iya! Baiklah, kurasa itulah yang terbaik! – batin Baekhyun dalam perjalanannya._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

"Hiks.. Jadi begitulah~"kata Baekhyun sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Lalu dimana kau bisa mendapatkan kalung ungu itu?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kalung anjing yang melingkar di leher Baekhyun.

"Saat itu seorang ahjussi memberiku uang –dimalam hari – , dan uang itu aku gunakan untuk memesan kalung yang bertuliskan seperti ini. Dan untungnya ada toko perhiasan yang buka 24 jam hingga aku bisa memesannya"jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk namun tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu.

"T-tunggu.. bukankah tadi kau mengatakan Sehun? Oh Sehun?"tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, hikss.."

"Dan dia yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Kembali, Baekhyun mengangguk. Namun sedikit takut.

"Ck! Awas saja dia!"

"Chanyeol, jangan melakukan sesuatu padanya! Jangan melukainya!"mohon Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?! Bukankah dia yang membuatmu menderita seperti ini?!"emosi Chanyeol.

"Jangan Chanyeol! Dia memang membuatku seperti ini, tapi kumohon jangan menyalahkannya dan jangan melukainya! Aku snagat menyayanginya karena aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan juga dongsaengku"

"Ck, kau terlalu baik Baek"

"Biarkan saja! Aku tak peduli. Tapi aku punya permohonan padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Bantu aku kembali menjadi manusia normal"

"Caranya?"

"Dengan meracik cairan penawar yang bisa membuatku menjadi manusia normal. Cara petunjuknya ada di buku yang kuceritakan tadi. Mungkin masih ada di ruangan itu"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu"ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ng.. Achan gak tau ini ff apa bukan? Hancur banget ._. ChanBaek momentnya sedkit banget yahh! Sabar dulu! Ntar Achan buat yang ChanBaek sweet momentnya kok! Mungkin 2 chapter lagi END ._. Dan endingnya Achan kasih bocoran dikit ; ChanBaek nikah, happy ending, and sweet ending. Ahh! Itu aja, mian ceritanya di chap ini gak sesuai apa yang readers harapkan. Mian udah ngecewain kalian :') Itu aja. RCL ne~

_._

Happy New Year 2014

Semoga di tahun yang akan datang bakal ada ChanBaek sweet moment yang banyaaaakk banget ngelebihin pas MAMA Era dan juga sweet moment couple yang lainnya. Amiinn..

* * *

** BALASAN REVIEW :**

**Chapter 3 :**

**Jessica807 **: Iya, setuju! Chanyeol ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan -_- Hahaha, Baek kan manis jadi gak mungkin dia nyianyiain kesempatan itu :D Sabar-sabar, chingu. Aku juga males tau #Plakk.. Udah dijelasin di chap ini kok! Tenang aja B) Ne, gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Babybyunsoo** : E-eh? Iya! RT-RT! Bukan sedikit lagi mah, tapi emang udah berantakan :( Ne, gomawo :* Jaga kesehatan ne~ Thanks banget juga udah review :D Ikutin terus ya~

**Pintukamarchanbaek **: Ah iya :3 Di chap ini udah dijelasin semuanya kok :3 ! Tenang aja, chingu! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**GreifannyGS** : Kyaa! Setuju, chingu-ya! Ne, thanks ne udah maklumi :) Mian ne, tapi aku usahain cepet update deh! Hehehe, gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

: Yahh, mian chingu, susah banget buat cari waktunya :( Ne, aku usahain cepet kok! Suka banget? Woahh.. Gomawo ne :* Thanks udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Exindira **: Kyaa! Setuju! Ini udah dibahas kok! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Jung Eunhee **: Hahaha, lucu? Jinjja? Ne, semangat juga ne! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Younlaycious88** : Penasaran? Tenang aja, di chap ini udah dibahas kok! :3 Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Indaaaaaahhh **: Ani, tetep TBC kok chingu! :3 Disini udah dijelasin kenapa Baek jadi puppy! Tebakan chingu hampir kena sasaran :3 Hahaha, jinjja udah sweet? Kkk~ Ne, gomawo ne~ Semangat juga ne, chingu! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Asroyasrii **: Aaaa~ Jinjjayo? Kkk~ Ne, gomawo! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**UruRuBaek **: Iya donkkk~ Ne, tetep aku lanjutin sampe END kok B) Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Niel Hill **: Hahaha, mian.. Buat jadi alur ceritanya, chingu-ya! :3 Tetep aku lanjutin kok, panjangin? Siipp! Kependekan? Hahaha, aku ngerasa juga .-. Hwaiting too, chingu! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**DiraLeeXiOh **: Disini udah dijelasin kok, chingu! Tenang aja B) Iya, ciieeee... #keChanbaek Aaaa! Gomawo, see you too! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**SweetyYeollie** : Hehehe, gomawo #tersapu/? #Plakk.. Hm, iya aku juga ngerasa kurang nge-feel .-. Hahaha, aku gak jambak chingu kok! Narsis dikit gak papalah, ya gak? XD Ne, aku lanjut kok. Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Lovara **: Ne, aku lanjut kok, chingu. Update kilat? Insyaallah XD Kkk~ Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**12Wolf **: Thanks udah ngertiin, Aaaaaa~ iyaaa #Plakk... Kkk~ Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Aheechanbaek **: Uwaaaa~ Ne, setuju! Kkk~ Ne, ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Dugundugun **: Hhahaha, bukan rada aneh tapi udah aneh banget! Hahaha XD Iya, Chanyeolnya asal main cium-cium Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu nafsu-_-" Cemburu? Jangan cingu! Ayo cepet kabuuurr! Itu bukan Chanyeol yang mau bakar, tapi Baekhyun! Huwwaa! #Apaini -_- Kkk~ Suka banget? Woahh.. Gomawo :* Ne, aku lanjut! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**TAILORMOONNOONA** : Woahh! Gomawo :* Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Diaanastari **: Wahh, mian buat itu mah. Tapi aku usahin kok B) Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Bekichan077 **: Aigoo~ Jinjja? Kkk~ Pertanyaan chingu udah terjawab semua kok di chap ini :3! Ohh, ne, ne! Fighting too! Gomawo udah review, ikutin

terus ya~

** / Nesha** : Jinjja? Ne, aku lanjut :3 Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Yeyen88 **: Hahaha, ne, RT! Iya, Chanyeolkan nafsu banget -_- #digorok Ada, kok! :3 Woahh.. Gomawo! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol **: Aaaaa~ Semua pertanyaan chingu terjawab kok di chapter ini :3! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Anisaamanda18** : Eoh? Jinjja? Woah! Gomawo, ne! Ne, semangat juga ya, chingu! Thanks udah review dari chap 1 sampe chap 4, tapi mian aku cuma bisa balas review chap 3 & 4. Mian ne, udah ngecewain :( Ok, Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Chapter 4 :**

**Exindira **: Hehehe, iya tapi disini sudah ada kok! Ne, gomawo! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Sycarp **: Hahaha, iya itu gak sengaja tu ide lewat gitu aja. Ya udah aku tulis :3 Di chap ini sudah dibahas kok! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**SyJessi22 **: Suka iya ... Tapi cuma suka sebagai sahabat :3 Kangen? Pastilah! Iya, Baekhyun seneng banget bisa ketemu Sehun. Lama gak ketemu.

Ne, dia gak nyadar -_- Kkk~ Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Anisaamanda18 **: Kkk~ Tenang aja, chingu! Udah dibahas di chap ini kok! Ne ini udah aku lanjut! Semangat juga! Amin dan terima kasih :D Kkk~ Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Ahrahenry897** : Annyeong juga! Hahaha, gak papa. Santai aja B) Ne, aku usahain! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Indaaaaaahhh **: Kyaaaa~ Jangaann! #apaseh -_- Kkk~ Jinjja? Iya, Baek malah seneng banget ketemu dongsaengnya itu. Hmm.. iya, sayang banget yahh! Harusnya kan Sehun tau trus kabur lagi/?, eh? .-. Ne, semangat juga ne chingu! Jaga kesehatan juga, ne! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Ssnowish **: Eoh? Jinjja? Gomawo ne! Jangan! Chingu jangan mati cuma gara-gara sweet moment nya! #Apaseh-_- Kkk~ Bentar lagi! Ne, Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**12Wolf **: Iya, Sehun gak nyadar. Pabo ya! #ditendangSehun Disini udah terjawab kok :) Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Kim Bo Mi **: Ne, ini udah aku lanjut kok! Iya, udah aku jelasin. Hwaiting too, chingu! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

** 1603 / Stephanie** : Kkk~ Jinjja? Aigoo, tapi jangan senyum-senyum sendiri didepan banyak orang. Ntar dikira gila lho, chingu. Kkk~ Ne, Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**IchaByun **: Hahaha, eoh? Aigoo~ Chingu, ani! Ani! Jangan diulang lagi. Amvuun.. Kkk~ Ne, aku usahain cepet! Di chap ini udah dijelasin kok! Kkk~ Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~ I love you tooo~

**Niel Hill **: Sebelum balas review, ini Cho MinHyun ya? Ganti uname kah, chingu? Ok, gak papa chingu! Aku kemaren kan udah janji, jadi ya harus ditepati :3 Jangan merasa bersalah dong, aku gak papa kok! Ganbatte juga ne! Di chap ini udah dibahas kok! Ne, nanti aku buatin yang romantiiiiiisss banget! Tapi sesuai dengan note aku diatas, sweet ending! Dan pastinya romance banget! Iya gak papa, itu udah banyak kok! Wahh, sama-sama tengah malem XD Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~ Sehat selalu juga ne!

**Cozalou laya** : Kkk~ Ne, gak papa :) Itu kalo gak salah di chap 2. Iya chingu bener! Harusnya memang Baek diusirlah atau apalah, tapi aku buatnya gak mau ribet lagi. Ini aja udah ribet setengah mati -_- Disini ceritanya Chanyeol emang namja yang baik dan berprestasi. Sedikit terbukti di chap satu. Jadi yah dia disuruh minta tolong mau-mau aja. Hahaha, aniyo! Iya untung aja bukan. Iya, itu emang jelasin HunHan jadian. Alasannya memang sengaja aku tulis bukan di chap itu, tapi di chap ini. Dan alasannya bisa dilihat diatas. Jujur, aku juga ngerasa gitu. Emang berasa kurang kuat dan ganjel-ganjel gitu (?) Ne, semangat juga! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**UruRuBaek **: Di chap ini udah dijelasin kok, chingu! Mian kalo udah ngecewain, ne~ Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Younlaycious88** : Di chap ini udah dijelasin kok! Kyaaa~ Amin! Amin! Doain aja ne~ Kkk~ Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**FIo** : Ne, tapi sebagai sahabat! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Dugundugun **: Penasaran? Udah dibahas kok di chap ini! Kkk~ Insyaallah! Hahaha, dua-duanya kan emang imut bin unyu/? Iya, Sehunnya sih yang terlalu manja -3- Hm, aku kadang buka lewat hp, tapi kadang-kadang sering error. Ne, Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**KLIK **: Annyeong! Salam kenal juga :D! Iya, panggil aku Achan aja. Nama aku emang Achan. Aku lines 2000, masih 13 tahun :D Hahaha, Jinjja? Wahh, gomawo! Chingu aja bingung apalagi aku -_-" Di chap ini udah dibahas kok! Iya-ya, kok dikit? #pasangmukainnocent #plakk.. Ntar aku buat Chanbaek sweet moment yang bener-bener manis kayak permen kapas 3 /? Twitter? Yahh.. Mian. Aku lupa pass twitter aku. Udah lama gak buka :( Kalo gitu, instagram punya? Kkk~ Santai aja! Sksd malah bagus kok! XD Kkk~ Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Araaassi **: Kkk~ Jinjja? Gomawo~ Hahaha, iya. Ntar kubanyakin Chanbaek sweet moment! Iya ini udah lanjut. Insyaallah! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Ia **: Sehun gak tau kalo itu Baekhyun XD Hahaha, Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Bekichan077** : Woaahh.. Apa ya? #smirk #ditendang Aduuhh! Sabar-sabar, chingu. Ini udah dibahas kok. Tarik nafas, lalu hembuskan #Iniapa-_- Aigoo~ Jangan nangis ne! Hm, maunya sih di chap ini banyak ChanBaek momentnya. Tapi chap ini khusus flashback .-. Ne! Yang semangat bacanya! Fighting too! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**DiraLeeXiOh **: Kyaaaa~ Aku juga udah gak sabar. Udah dibahas kok di chap ini. Insyaallah. Woah! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**GreifannyGS **: Iya, RT! Iya Sehun gak sadar malah gak tau kalo itu Baekhyun. Kkk~ Hwaiting too! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Hongkihanna **: Kkk~ Jinjja? Ayo ngayal tentang Chanbaek kayak gitu XD! Hahaha, udah dibahas kok di chap ini! Ne, aku lanjutin! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Kyuu-chan** : Hahaha, tapi anjingnya jangan Baekhyun ne! Baekhyun udah jadi punya Chanyeol. Di chap ini udah dijelasin kok! Ne, aku lanjutin. Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Guest **: Aduuhh.. Kesalahan lagi. Gomawo udah ngingetin, itu udah aku ubah kok! Maklum masih author pemula yang labil -_- Hehehe, Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Babybyunsoo **: Kkk~ Kudet gak papa, tapi tetep ikutin ne! Hampir lupa? Baca previewnya aja! Hahaha, RT! RT! Aku juga pingin trus masukin sweet momentnya di chap ini tapi chap ini khusus flashbacknya Baekhyun :( Sekarang udah gak misterius lagi. Udah terbongar kok! Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**Indah sari **: Kkk~ Ne. Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~

**SweetyYeollie** : Hoamm.. Annyeong juga! Gak papa, aku balesnya juga tengah malem. Lagi kena insomnia. Hahaha, punya perasaan? Ada, tapi cuma sekedar sahabat :D Ne, aku lanjutin! Aduuhh.. kalo udah ngantuk jangan dipaksain, chingu! Ntar matanya nanti kayak panda lho! Kkk~ Gomawo udah review, ikutin terus ya~ Jaljayo too ~

* * *

Mian kalo ada kesalahan nama penulisan, soalnya Achan ngetiknya tengah malem -_-

Hehehe, itu aja. Sekian~

Gomawo udah baca

RCL ne!

Saranghae~

.

.

** - Achan -**


End file.
